Kill The Shadow!
by spacehunter
Summary: Leo a lost boy lead to a lost teigu that will change his life. Follow him on his journey through the not all so black and white world of the Empire.
1. Feeble beginnings

**A/N** _So I have no clue why but I felt like making a fanfic for AKG for reason of I want to write something and I also want to improve my writing skills. I know this won't be the best, but I mean come on it can't be the worse thing you'll read. Anyways this is going to be in an AU, so my world my rules to an extent. I hope you guys enjoy this!_

* * *

"Where am I?" I blink slowly trying to adjust to my surroundings. I was just in my village not a minute ago, but now, I have no idea where I am. I cautiously take a step forward. *splash*

"Huh water?" As if the question set things into motion a gentle breeze blows. Looking around I realized something. "I'm alone." I murmured to myself. This room looks so pure, the sky is so blue with pure white clouds covering parts of it. The floor was just shallow water with a tree full of life just standing there, seeming so out of place, but also like it belonged there.

This place I was in looked as if it had no end to it. I know I should be freaking out, but I can't help to feel relaxed here. Looking down into the water I noticed a boy, no older than 13 or 14. His hair was jet black, messy as if he had just woken up. His eyes were crimson red and held in all the innocence of youth. His facial structure was thin making it look as if he wasn't eating quiet enough.

As I looked at the boy I realized it was me, but something was off about the reflection. As if realizing I noticed a difference the reflection began to speak. "My boy we can't speak for long so hear me out." Startled I fell back onto butt as the reflection slowly rose out of the water taking on a human form. It smiled at me and reached it's hand out towards me.

I hesitantly took it's hand and it slowly pulled me up. "W-who are you?" I asked cautiously, I mean stranger danger right?

"I am you well an extension of you, in a way anyways we don't have time for this."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to wake up soon child, and after you wake up we won't be able to talk for a long time."

"Oh.. okay." I lowered my head. For some reason hearing that made me feel lonely.

"Don't worry child, anyways I need you to travel to the northern lands. Once you get there I will guide you to where you need to be." I stood there for a little staring at him. I'm only 13 how can he expect me to get to the freezing north.

"H-How am I sup.." He cut me off before I could finish by putting a finger up to my lips.

"Shhh child it's time to wake up, and don't worry I know you can do it." Wake up? How do I do that? I don't want to wake up, it's so comfy here.

As if he was reading my mind, well our mind, or something. He gently poked my forehead then he ran his hand down over my eyes. Next thing I was enveloped in blackness.

* * *

"...y…...ake….p." I could hear a soft voice speaking out to me. "..ey…..wake...up." Wake up? Is that what the voice is saying?

I slowly opened my eyes, I groaned as a sense of blindness took over temporarily as the world was simply too bright.

"H-hey are you up now?" It had to be a girl's voice it was too soft to not be. I slowly tilted my head towards the voice, groaning as my neck felt stiff. Finally getting a good look at the person speaking it was a girl. She had light blue hair with the eyes too match. Her skin was flawlessly pale and she looked young about my age.

She noticed I was looking at her and shot me the brightest smile I've ever seen. I blushed slightly, but then tried shaking it away as I noticed something was off in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked up slightly, her eyes seeming distant. "I just.. my tribe got wiped out today so now I'm alone. The weak die and the strong live." She said it as if it was no big deal. I hugged her real quick not even realizing what I just did. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked in a shocked tone, her eyes widening.

"That's so sad, but you're not alone." I gently pushed her away so my hands rested on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Cause I'm here for you now!" I flashed her my widest grin, hoping it would make her smile. She seemed shocked by this but then she just hugged me tight.

Feeling her warmth made me blush slightly, so I gently scratched my cheek. "H-hey ya know it's going to get cold out here soon the sun is already starting to go down. You should start a fire and I'll go get us some food!" I had no clue why I said that, I doubt I could even get food.

As I got up to walk away, she grabbed onto the bottom of my shirt. "I doubt you could get anything out there, let me go and you start the fire." she was so calm but seemed serious, and she was probably right. I couldn't get anything if I tried.

"Uh okay, I'll start it. Just be sure to get back quickly." She shot me a quick grin then got up and started walking off into the woods. "Waiiiiiiit! My name is Leo, what's yours?"

"My name is Esdeath, nice to meet you." With that she disappeared into the woods.

"Well time to start that fire." I thought to myself.

After a few more tries then I'd like to say I finally got the fire started. "Wwooooow!" I was just amazed and so happy I could start a fire. This is my fire! I let out a little giggle and looked into the fire.

" _I am you well an extension of you."_ I wonder what my reflection meant by that. Only way to figure out is to go north I guess. I closed my eyes and starting thinking of the girl Esdeath. She didn't seem like she care too much about her tribe, well in words anyways. Her eyes said something else. I wonder is she's really okay. Wait she's in the woods right now getting food. I hope she gets back soon.

I snapped my eyes open. "Wait!" I accidentally said out loud. I told her I was here with her now. So if I'm going north I have to bring her along, but if she goes another way what will I do? Well I'll bring it up tomorrow. I let a yawn escape my lips and slowly closed my eyes. I'm not so sure I want to leave her on her own. With that being my final thoughts of the day I slowly let sleep take over my mind and body.

* * *

 **A/N** _and with that I end the first chapter of this story. I know this isn't the best start or anything, I'm not good at starting these kind of things. I'm sorry all!_


	2. Kill The Doubt

**A/N** _Well I'm going to try and go for long chapters in short times let's hope for something._

* * *

'Why can't I move, and why is it so warm?' I thought to myself as I barely started waking up. Slightly moving my body I felt something stir on my chest. 'Okay so something is on my body, no duh captain obvious no wonder I can't move.' Slowly opening my eyes, I was instantly blinded by something blue.

In this moment I realized, that girl is sleeping on me. 'what do I do? What do I do!?'

I went to try and slowly move my body just to be stopped in my tracks by a quiet groan. "U-uh a-a-are you aw-awake?" I asked hesitantly. I've never touched a girl before, don't blame me if I get nervous!

"Good morning." She called out softly while rubbing her eyes.

"G-good morning… now why are you on top of me?" I felt my face heat up while saying that. Gah why would I say that.

"..."

No reply? Hmph. "Hey w-w-why are you on m-me Esd…." Looking down at her I completely forgot how to speak. She had the most innocent look on her face I've ever seen. Her blue eyes were wide with a hint of tears in them, and her face was red beyond belief. "I uh uh are you okay?"

Should've said nothing. Before I could register anything *smack!*

And that is how I started my lovely day.

* * *

"I'm huuungry!" I groaned as I rubbed the red mark on my cheek.

"Should've thought of that before you went to sleep. Anyways where are we going to go?" She asked.

Scratching my cheek. "Well I'm going to go to the north because the voice in my head told me to."

That earned me a nice little chuckle. "If you want to go north, you have to be strong, not weak Leo."

"Pff I am so strong!" I crossed my arms to add some flair. Wait she's walking up to me. Oh god what's happening?

"If you're so strong here let's fight." How can she say that so calmly?

"I don't want to hit a gi…" I was stopped by a foot hitting my chest sending me back into a tree.

"Don't worry I doubt you could even touch me." Why the hell is she so cocky? Well my pride as a guy is on the line, let her kick my ass, or actually fight her.

With my back against the tree I picked myself off. Alright now time to defend myself. "Wait, where did she go?" Leaves started falling in front of me. Shit she's above me. I looked up just in time to have a foot planted in my face sending me to the ground.

"You are weak. Get strong so you won't die, please." She actually sounded sad. Guess I better try than.

I stared her down. Best to not lose sight of her as I get up this time. Getting back on my feet I got into a stance ready to fight. What are the rules to fighting? Don't leave any openings, and go with instinct, thinking only gets you killed. I charged at her and threw a punch at her stomach just for her to grab my arm and toss me to the side. "Come on Leo is that all you got?"

Tch she's mocking me now. Wait remain calm, lose your head in a fight and you'll die. Taking a deep breath I got into a defensive stance. Let her come at me this time. I watched her start running at me and jump up spinning around, delivering a kick aimed at my head. I ducked under it and went to punch her just in time to notice a fist coming my way. Shit I'm already moving I won't have time to move. I stood up so the blow would hit my stomach. Bad move, empty stomach getting hit by some sort of overpowered girl no beuno. I was on my knees gasping for air. How much strength can a girl her age have fuck.

"We aren't going north until you can properly fight and defend yourself. As well as hunt."

"Oh tell that to the voice in my head." I looked up at her. From my position this is embarassing, I'm on my damn knees after getting my ass kicked by her.

She bent down slightly once she reached me and gently flicked my forehead.

"Ouch what was that for?" I face and rubbed my forehead.

"Voice in your head, we are not going north until he can survive, if you make him leave now I'll kill you." She just smiled as she practically said she'd kill me. What is this girl?feigned an injury, even though it hurt due to the repeated head trauma.

"That's to teach the voice in your head to listen to me. I'm going to be in charge." She said that with a smile. Gah her smile is too cute. "Hey why is your face turning red, are you getting sick?" She leaned down close, looking into my eyes with concern and innocence too much I say!

Backing away before I get even more red I managed to hit my back against a tree. "Y-y-yea I mean n-no I…." *snap*

Turning my head towards the noise, I was stunned. Standing there right in front of us was a danger beast. It looked like a wolf with black white fur, blood red eyes. It's fangs baring (not to mention looking sharp.) "It's a shadow wolf, Leo get away from that tree you're in a shadow!" Esdeath yelled as she started running towards me pulling out a knife.

'What is this, I can't move, why can't I move?' I thought while watching the shadow wolf. It's body started slowly sinking into the ground. How is it even doing that? Wait where did it go? Shit what did Esdeath say?

' _get away…. in a shadow'_ Wait I know what she meant now. I hopped up on my feet finally able to move my body. As I ran to get outside of the shadow, the wolf started rising in front of me. The first thing I saw was it's eyes coming out of the ground, they looked like death to me. Next I could feel it's breath against my skin as it rose up right in front of me. I tried to run, but my body wouldn't listen.

" **Future shadow bearer aye? I won't let a runt like this have control over me."** The beast said in an obscured voice that sounded as if a hundred men and women were speaking. I was stunned, even more so than before. What is going on? Future shadow what? Did it just say something to me?

"Leo snap out of it!" A voice called out to me, returning me to my senses. I looked back at the wolf just in time to see it jumping out at me. This is the end isn't it?

"Oof!" I grunted as I felt my body being launched. As I hit the ground I looked back at where I just was. On the ground was Esdeath. Why did she do that? Wait she's bleeding, no no no.

" _You're weak."_ She was right I'm weak, I froze up in the face of danger. My life was saved by a girl. I'm useless.

She looked at me, pain written all over her face with a thin trail of blood running down her face. She was smiling at me. Why, why would she smile? It's my fault she got hurt. "L..Leo… it's okay… I was weak.. so if I die… it's my fault… but you.. please don't die too… be weak… run… live and get strong.." My eyes widened, I was shocked. She's being so kind to me. She just risked her life for me, there is no way I can run now. If I'm weak now, there is no way I'll ever be able to get strong.

With tears forming up in my eyes. I ran at the danger beast.

" **Fufu this interesting, come at me boy."** The beast turned it's body towards me, slowly hunching down getting ready to attack. There is no way I'm going to be okay after this.

I jumped up into the air as I figured the beast was going to launch at me. I was in luck, as I got right over the beast I planted my foot down into it's head and launched myself past him towards Esdeath. As I landed on the ground next to her I looked around. She had a knife it has to be here somewhere. There it is! I ran and slid towards the knife picking it up as I went past it just to feel something cut into my leg. Shit I'm in the shadows again and it's right in front of me. The beast looked like it was smiling, fuck that.

I kicked out at the beast with my good leg, hearing a satisfactory crack I jumped up onto my feet. Ow fuck bad move. I stood there, there is no way I can run or even fight fully like this. " _You're weak."_ She's right I am weak, but because I'm weak I can get out of this. I know it! I looked around in the shadow noticing a red light coming up from it. That's it's eye! This is my chance. I threw the blade out at the beast the knife stabbing into it's eye.

" **Stupid brat! How dare you injure me!"** The beast roared as it went back into the shadows.

Great while it's distracted I have to get up in the tree. I limped my way to a tree and started climbing up it. I only have one shot at this. I also doubt that injury to it will even be there once it rises up.

As the beast rose out of the shadows once again I noticed two red orbs. I was right so the shadows heal it. I only have one shot at this just have to wait. The beast slowly wandered around the area until it was just about under. Time to jump down now! I hopped off the tree sticking my elbow out, aiming it at the wolf. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I let out a scream as my elbow slammed into it's skull, blood spraying all over the place. I could feel pieces of it's skull stabbing my arm through the skin. It's done.

" **To think I was.."** The beast was interrupted as it started coughing out blood. " **Bested by a mere brat. No wonder you were chosen."** The beast went silent as it laid on the ground.

Chosen? Me, for what exactly? Wait no time to for this, I have to check on Esdeath!

I limped my way over to her body. She's still bleeding I have to stop it. I took off my shirt and ripped it into thin strips and started wrapping up her wounds. Okay so I guess the blood made it look worse than it was. Well I think she's going to be okay. I hope so. I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky in time to notice the sun was starting to set. Better start a fire.

* * *

"Ahh this meat is so good." I smiled as I bit into the now cooked up shadow wolf. As I wolfed down the meat (no pun intended) I started to get lost in thought. What did it mean when it said shadow bearer? Ugh no way am I going to figure this out on my own. All I know is that that thing attacked me, and Esdeath got hurt because of that. I might be being hunted down, if that's so then there is no way I can let her tag along with me.

I walked over to her body. "Hah she's still out. I'm sorry for this Esdeath I really am. It's my fault you got hurt. I was, and still am weak. I hope you can forgive me." I started to sob slightly as I said that.

I started to scratch the ground, leaving a message for her. "Esdeath, I've decided it's best to travel on my own. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me. You're strong okay? Go to the capital, and become a soldier once you can. I know you'll do great." I got up and walked to a tree hiding behind it. I'll watch over her until she wakes up. After that I'll leave.

* * *

"That BAKA why would he do this!" Esdeath screamed, sounding upset.

I'm sorry, but I can't be the reason you hurt again. I let a small smile form as tears formed on my face. I'm so glad she's going to live, but why do I feel so bad about doing this? It's the right thing to do. I know it. I can't let her get hurt because of me again. "Goodbye Esdeath." I whispered. Time to figure out what shadow bearer means. With that I started heading north.

* * *

 **A/N** _I suck at fight scenes so I want to avoid them if possible. Also I'm sorry this wasn't that good I know gomenasai. I'll try to do better. Also don't forget to leave a review, no way to improve without any knowledge right? I hope you enjoy'd this. Also I guess you can already tell where this shadow bearer shizz is going. Bye have a good time!_


	3. Kill The Dream

**A/N** _hopefully long chapter no clue yet, let's all hope it's good and what not if not, oh well. I'm also trying to update often for people since I know how humans_

 _like to wait usually. But also like good work, we contradict ourselves way too much. Oh well more fun I say!_

* * *

The snow in the north is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Well to be fair I've never seen snow before, I always imagined it as a pure being. Gentle and innocent, able to make anywhere seem more beautiful than before. I was wrong. The snow in the north is an unforgiving beast and I just happened to wander into it on a bad, bad day.

 **10 minutes earlier.**

"Oi so this is snow? It's more beautiful than I could ever of imagined." I ran into the field covered by snow, making it seem pure white if it weren't for the dead trees in the area. They made the beautiful snow seem, haunting maybe? Definately gave off a bad aura is all I know. As I wandered further into the snow, something started to glow slightly. Upon noticing it, the glow slowly turned into a light golden trail. **(A/N: Definitely not pee, I promise!)**

Something screamed inside my head to follow the trail, see where it goes.

" _I will guide you to where you need to be."_ The voice thingy…. that was in my head… I am so totally sane, you all read it too! Wait fourth wall broken shit my bad. Sorry everyone so sorry!

*Cough* *cough* the voice was guiding me, it had to be that. As I followed the trail I noticed the snow slowly start to blow against me, freezing my body slowly from the outside. A wind started blowing hard as the snow started to cover my vision to where I couldn't see even two feet in front of me.

"Tch this bad, really bad." Well I don't think it could get any worse than this.

*Grrr.* Nevermind guess it can get worse than this. Well note taken, jinx are reals and I just messed up big time.

I drew out my sword in time to notice two wolves slowly making their way through the snow towards me, hunched down ready to attack at any moment. You stupid fucking snow, if you didn't get all windy and shit ugh. I pulled out the knife that I took from Esdeath. I wonder how she is.

I got into a battle ready stance, ready to counter at any moment. I've been taking care of myself for months now I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, or something.

I decided to charge at the wolves first, hoping to get the first strike. I slashed out to the wolf that was now to my right, cutting slightly into it's shoulder while the other wolf jumped out me, sinking it's teeth into my shoulder. "Ahhhhhh! Fuck that hurts!" I quickly lunged my knife out to the wolf on my shoulder while pushing my shoulder forward, feeling slight resistance against my knife I knew I hit my mark, let's hope that killed it.

The wolf yelped and hopped off, leaving a blood trail from me to it, probably mixed with both of our blood. To bad for hoping to kill it.

*Crunch* Hearing that I jumped up then slammed my leg down in the direction of the noise. To my luck I felt something crack under my leg. To my bad luck it was the second wolves teeth. I pulled my leg back noticing blood spilling from it. "Shit this isn't good I need to end this." I mumbled as pain surged through my leg and shoulder. I stood still and closed my eyes.

Feel it's killing intent. Rely on instincts. To the left! I moved slightly to the right just in time to feel a fur rub against my face and a claw scratching against my chest. "Ung. No good." I fell onto one knee. Shit shit shit, I have to do this please give me a break! I heard a growl from behind me. Shit I wish Esdeath was here she'd been able to handle this. Wait no can't think like this. I have to do this. I crouched there resting on one knee waiting for any sign of an attack.

It's behind me, I swung my arm around with the knife in hand, my shoulder pretty much screaming at me. With some luck my knife hit dead on mark, right in the wolf's forehead. I let go of the knife and took a deep breath.

"Phew that was clo… wait there were two of them weren't there?" As if on cue a bundle of snow white fur hopped on me from the front. It started clawing at me as I tried pushing it off with all my might. It wasn't enough to get it off but enough to stop it from cutting too deep into me. With my injuries it's a wonder I'm not dead yet. Than the clawing stopped. Just as all my strength went away, the wolf went limp on my body. It didn't move, but I could feel one of it's fangs buried in chest.

"HEY IT'S A KID HURRY UP." I heard a voice call out as my vision slowly faded to black. I could feel something grabbing me as I slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh, it seems you have returned to your mind once again young one." It was him, it, whatever. I knew it was from the voice and because of the area I was in. It's exactly like last time, a shallow lake that went on forever with. A pure blue sky with milky white clouds covering up parts of it.

"Before anything else. Who are you?" i asked.

"I am but an extension of you. You will soon understand what I mean. Other than that I cannot say."

"Oh… okay. So why am I here?"

"You're here because you are on the verge of death. I need to tell you, your journey, reaching where you need to be won't matter if you die."

"B-but I need to hurry and get to wherever the fuck it is you want me to go."

"Yes you do, but you also need to be alive kid. Stay where you are until you heal up okay?" He took a step towards me as he finished his sentence.

"O-oh okay. I'll wait…" I looked down into the lake.

"Good, now it's time to wake up, you have been here far longer than you should have been." He reached down placing his hand on my head. "Also don't worry the blue haired girl is okay."

Everything slowly faded to black so I closed my eyes. Once I opened them again I was in a field. A green field with trees hiding whatever is beyond the borders. Looking around there was only one pathway out of here.

I walked along the pathway for what felt like days until I finally reached another clearing. Something feels off about this, I just can't explain it. This clearing is exactly like the first one I was in, but this time there was something blue in it. I walked about to the blue object, once I got closer

I realized it was a girl. Not just any girl, it's Esdeath. She looks, a little bigger now. I reached a hand out towards her slowly. "Hey Esdeath.. it's me Leo." She didn't move.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and spun her around. Her skin had what looked like dark webs hiding underneath her pale skin. Her eyes were shrouded in darkness, pure black as if a demon took over her. A black smoke poured out of her mouth. "Wha-what happened to you?" No reply.

I took a step back and she just stepped towards me. A grin slowly formed on her face as she went to speak. "What's wrong Leo? Why are you walking away from me?" She said in a voice that sounded like a demon screaming.

"I.." I couldn't say anything. This isn't real.

"Oh but it is Leo." She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"..."

"Why aren't you talking to me? I thought you would of missed me." She slowly licked my cheek leaving a black trail on it. I pushed her away from me. This isn't her.

"Uwah, Leo why are you being mean to me?" She sounded pissed, or it.

"I… I'm sorry." I felt bad but this isn't her.

"Uwah, I'm going to have to punish you." Her face slowly started melting off, leaving a black smoke trail. Her whole form transitioned into a shadow. It was haunting to watch as her body slowly melted away revealing a dark black cloud that took a humanoid shape. It's eyes were blood red.

"What the… fuck.." I can't move my body, I'm too scared. Why is this happening to me?

" **ItS aLl yoUR FauLT LeO, YoU hURT mE. NOw yOU HaVE to PAy."**

"N..NO this isn't real. No NO NO NO." I fell onto the ground and curled up in a ball. "No no no no no NO NO." Than everything went black.

The nightmare kept repeating over and over. No matter what I did, or what I didn't do, it still happened. It's horrifying to see all this. What do I do? It's dark, I'm scared. I want to go home!

"Home.." I suddenly felt lost.

"... home? where is my home?" The darkness that enveloped my mind suddenly turned bright, I could feel something else familiarity? "Home…"

"Come on Leo, we have to hurry or we'll get in trouble again."

When I looked at who said that, I was surprised. There standing in front of me was a girl, she looked 15. She had bright green hair, it was messy like she woke up. Her eyes matched her hair, but they had something in them, innocence. Oops guess I was looking too long.

"Don't tell me you're checking your older sister out, you perv." She said.

"My sister?.. WAIT I'M NOT A PERV!" I shouted the end, while my cheeks heated up.

"It's me you idiot don't tell me you forgot about your beloved sister Kanae." She put on a pouty face.

"O-oh yea Kanae.." A million memories surged through my minds at hearing her name. The time she protected me from wild animals, the time she told me to always smile no matter what. All the memories that surfaced were happy. How could I forget her? My own sister?

I ran up and hugged her tight, hiding my face in her shoulder. "I forgot who you were.. I forgot I even had a sister.." I managed to say while starting to cry.

"Oh Leo… I didn't mean to make you cry. There is a reason you forgot, you needed to." She said as she gently rubbed my back to comfort me.

I gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes. I'm crying and I can barely see great, but that's not important right now. "Why did I have to?"

She shifted her eyes away from mine. "If I told you… you might forget again."

"I won't forget, so tell me! Please.." I had to know, I mean what kid forgets about having a sister.

She sighed. "Okay… if you say so…"

As she began to speak the scenery changed. We were in the middle of a village, Smoke was covering the red sky. If I had to guess it was night time. Houses started to form out of nowhere. As they fully formed something was off. The houses were burning, and some were covered in blood, but no bodies were anywhere. Hearing a crunching sound from behind I whipped my body around. Oh I wish I didn't fucking do that.

There was a guy, he looked like he wanted to scream but couldn't, His arms were cut off and stabbed through his rib cage, blood slowly oozing down the arms. There was a gash in his stomach and as if on cue of me seeing the wound, his intestines started to fall out of him bringing along with it plenty of blood. Something came from behind him and picked up his body, he tried to fight his way out of the thing's grip but was too weak. The thing had a sadistic grin on it's face as it placed the man's chin over the tip of a spear. You could hear the spear tearing away at his flesh as it stabbed it's way into his mouth, blood starting to overflow from his mouth. It was a horrible sight… but I couldn't take my eyes off it. Look away, just fucking look away. Please listen to me.

" **Keh keh keh."** The thing started laughing, then as if it hadn't had enough yet, it started pushing down on the man's head. You could hear a crunching as the spear pierced through the bottom of his skull. Than it started to twist his head around, blood filling up the eyes. After a few moments it shoved the spear the rest of the way through his head, blood and pieces of his mushed up brain spraying out of his head. As if that wasn't enough the thing took his intestines and used them to bind his body to the spear.

I fell onto my hands and knees and started to throw up. That was way too much, why did that happen? *blegh* I couldn't stop puking. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was warm and comforting.

"I-I'm so sorry Leo for making you see that again.." It was Kanae.

"A..aga…" I couldn't even speak.

"That was father. The man you just saw die that is. You watched him die, then ran away to home to find something worse." I looked up at her and saw tears running down her face.

"Kanae.." Wait that was dad.. wait what could be worse than that?

"I'm so.. so… so sorry…" Kanae started to break down letting out sobs. "I didn't want you to ever have to remember this.. now you have to see what else you saw again.." She managed to say between the sobs.

The scene changed once again. I was outside a burning house, in a bush. There were three men standing around a woman on the ground. She was naked, it looked like she was dead, with tear stains on her face. One of the men leaned and straddled her body as he pulled out a knife from his side. "You guys had your fun, now it's my turn." The guy said as he started sawing at her harm from the elbow. Alls I could do was watch as he sawed off both of her arms at the elbow and toss them to the side. The man started smiling and licked his lips. "This is so MUCH FUN!" He started stabbing into her legs up and down with the knife, blood shooting out of every wound on her body covering the ground around her, and the man's body in blood. He had a wild look in his eyes as he started to take his pants off.

Before anything else happened the scene changed and I felt arms wrap around my body embracing me. "I'm so sorry Leo, I couldn't let you watch that again… not that." There was concern in her voice

"So that's why I forgot?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, that's why." She tightened the embrace, it was obvious she was holding back from crying. I felt bad for her. I wanted to comfort my sister… but I can't move my body right now.

"How did I end up in the forest?" That's not what I wanted to ask. Damnit why won't my body listen to me. Hug her, she always comforts you.

"I carried you there… but I knew they would find us… so I dropped you and lead them away. I died shortly after."

She died… wait so.. my family.. the people I forgot about just to remember are gone.. The world started to get blurry. I realized I was crying. It hurt so much. They all are dead, I'm alone. I hugged my sister tight. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault you died… now I'm all alone.. I'm so sor.." *Smack*

My cheek started to sting, I was shocked. She just hit me…

"Leo you are not alone!" She yelled that at me.

"Than where are you!"

She placed her hand over my heart. "I'm right here little brother along with mom and dad. We are all in your heart. Also there's someone in the world of the living waiting for you. She's kinda cute ya know." She didn't have to say anything else, I knew who she meant.

"Sis.."

She kissed my forehead gently. "Shh don't say anything. I love you little guy."

"I love you too.." That did it, I couldn't help it, a stream of tears poured down my face as I started to whimper slightly.

"I have to go now, and you have to wake up for real this time. Get strong little guy and don't let a girl see you cry, just smile. Smile through the hurt and everything else. Goodbye Leo." She smiled at me. It was such a beautiful smile. It fit her perfectly.

* * *

"Uhhh. Where am I?" I was in what looks like a hut. It was lit up with a fire. There was another person here with me, the person turned around. Probably after hearing me.

"You're awake mister! You're finally up!" The boy said excitedly. His hair was brown, but the thing that really caught my attention were his eyes, they were as green as emeralds and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Finally awake? What?" Is all I could say. Than I remembered my family… and what happened to me. I frowned and looked down at my body. I know I said I wouldn't forget… but now I wish I could..

"Heya don't look so sad! It's okay now."

I looked back at the boy, and put on a smile for him. Smile through the hurt. "You're right.. my name is Leo by the way. What's yours?" I asked reaching my hand out towards the boy.

He grabbed my hand and showed the biggest grin I've ever seen. What's with this kid? "My name is Tatsumi, nice to meet you!" He said as he shook my hand.

* * *

 **A/N** _I am so sorry that this took so long. School and work distracted me entirely. I know not an excuse but still! I'm going to start updating every Saturday starting next week, and well maybe this week if I'm quick enough. I'm sorry once again but hey I got something in! As for introducing Tatsumi, well he's still really young right now so he'll be a little OOC, but don't worry I won't stay long enough to influence him too much! Also the real story will start up soon I promise just have to build up to it first. Well see you guys again next chapter!_


	4. Kill The Darkness

**A/N** _Honestly not sure how I want this next part to go. Oh yea before I forget I mainly am just doing this in a flow kinda whatever happens I just go with wherever my mind wants to go with. Well without any more distractions awaaaay we go.. oo something shiny…_

 _I mean uh lets go!_

* * *

"Kanae…" I mumbled. I can't forget what I saw. Having to see my parents die in front of me, losing my sister. Just to forget all that as if it was no big deal? What was I thinking, how can a person even forget that? I mean it's weird, I didn't even think I had a family for some reason.

"What did you say?" Said a certain young boy with brown hair.

"Nothing…"

"You could talk a little more you know."

In truth I haven't been talking at all really. I'm about ready to leave this village. After remembering what happened to my family, I realized. If I was stronger I could have saved dad, and mom. If I was stronger, I could be out playing with Kanae again. If I was stronger I'd have a home. Esdeath wouldn't of gotten hurt if I was stronger.

*Umf* Oh crap. Should paid attention.

"Hey kid watch where you're fucking going." Said a tall man whom I happened to walked into. Fucking great.

"Hey adult watch where you're fucking standing." I replied. Shit shouldn't of said that but hey, I have fought for months out there. If something starts I can take him. Maybe.

"What did you just say to me?" He started glaring daggers at me. Oops he's going to end up punching me. I giggled slightly.

I leaned up and cupped my hands around my mouth to make a speaker. "I SAID WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING STANDING, MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO OLD YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COBWEBS IN YOUR EAR."

"Uhhhh Leo…" Tatsumi went to say something but was interrupted when the guy cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to kick your ass kid."

"Oooo you're thinking of my ass, pervert!" I can't help it, I know this is bad so I'll just knock him down and get out of here.

"Why you fuc.." I interrupted the guy by kicking him in the nuts. I felt a little bad once I felt contact but hey had to shut him up.

"It's rude to cuss to children old man. Well gotta run!" I ran off towards the northern exit of the village after saying that. Pssht I think that was the most fun I've had here. As I got closer to the exit I noticed that Tatsumi was following me. Tch annoying but hey, kids are kids better be nice.

"Leo what are you doing?" He asked, as I stopped at the exit, giving him a chance to catch up.

"Well, I need to leave now. I have somewhere I need to go." I told him, putting on a smile as I said that.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have people I need to protect so I need to go get stronger. Hey before I leave I shall give you one piece of advice."

He tilted his head like he was curious. After a moment of silence I figured he wasn't going to ask. Sigh well better tell him.

"Get strong. It's the job of the strong to protect the weak. In turn the strong get to keep what they cherish most. Oh and tell the old man thanks for the sword and training!" With that I took off leaving the kid behind along with the village. I have a feeling about that kid. He has a lot of potential, I hope he can reach it.

* * *

I was finally alone again, out of that village. "So I follow a slightly golden trail in the snow. Great the voice in my head wants me to follow a piss trail." I said aloud. My body seems to be use to the snow, I mean I'm not cold like I was at first. Snow you did not make a great first impression. Everywhere around me is white as far as the eye can see, the only thing besides snow were hills, snow covered hills.

My mind started to drift towards a certain blue haired girl as I walked the golden trail. Is this what it was like for her? Wandering around in this snow alone? Well if she use to be a hunter, I guess she'd be use to it. Still being alone in this couldn't be good, I mean it's just depressing being able to not see any color, not knowing if you'll see the sun through the snow. I'm getting bummed out thinking about it. I wonder how she's doing, I mean I left her alone in those woods. Maybe she got killed by a danger beast. I shook my head at that thought.

There is no way she could be taken down by one of those things. She's strong I know it, I just held her back that time. I'm sure she's made it to the capital and already kicking some ass. Hell I bet by the time I see her again she'll be a general. "hahaha" letting out a giggle I started to smile. Now that I think about it, she and I are the same. Both of us lost our families due to evil people, we wandered around alone. She also seemed to be about my age. There is a difference though, her belief in the strong surviving and weak dying. That isn't how it's suppose to be. The weak need to be protected by the strong so they have a chance to become strong. "Sigh, I wonder if I could change her mind about that." Hearing a crunching noise near me I snapped out of my thoughts.

I checked behind me, in time to notice a giant white ape. **(A/N He hasn't been north and barely heard of it, so he doesn't know what a yeti is.)** "Well this doesn't look good."

" **Rooooaaaarrr"** the beast screamed as if replying to me.

I reached behind my back, gripping the hilt of a broadsword.. Thank god that blacksmith gave me one of his swords. Crouching down I held my sword to my right the blade pointing towards the snow.

I waited for the ape to make the first move. It clasped it's hand together and swung them down at me. I dove to the side dodging the blow by a hair. "I do not have the time for this!" I started to get pissed. I needed to find answers, I need to get to the capital.

Taking a deep breath I held my sword in front of me, while planting a foot into the ground. The ape charged at me. "Let's make this a game of chicken." I smirked pushing off the ground with all the force I could with my feet, launching myself at the ape. I extended the sword out in front of me pointing it at the ape's head. A few moments later the yeti was on the ground face first, the blade stabbing through the back of it's head. A puddle of blood started forming around it.

"FUCK YEA I DID IT!" Okay I know I said didn't have time, but a small victory you know? I walked up to the ape's body and flipped it onto it's back. I pulled my sword out of it's skull and started skinning the ape. Time for some food and a bag.

* * *

Shit this tasted disgusting. I know raw meat isn't good, but fuck I'm hungry. One quick attempt don't chew too much. I took a bite out of the food and quickly swallowed it to avoid the taste. "Vomit would taste better than this I swear." After saying that I felt some coming up. I swallowed it before it could get out.

I shivered at the taste, nope definitely not better, but I need to keep the food down. I left the rest of the meat in the snow. No way am I going to bring that with me. I got up and started to follow the golden trail. " _Almost there boy."_

I stopped in my tracks and looked all around me searching for whoever said that. "Nobody, damn I must be going insane already." I started following the trail again. Am I lonely enough that I'd create a voice in my head?

" _Well you got the voice in your head part, but the cause is wrong."_ Wait I know this voice!

"Other me, thing, in my head."

"..."

"..."

That was so stupid sounding. " _I have a name child, you best use that or lose your life."_

"Well if you told me your name, maybe I would." I have a fair point, can't say a name without knowing it.

" _Ahh I see, it's been so long since we last talked boy, I thought I had given you my name."_ The voice sounded a little embarrassed.

"Well what is it voice?" I said in an irritated tone. I don't like being snapped at when it's not my fault.

" _Nypherius lad."_

"Thank you very much, but now what do I do?"

"..."

"..."

Ah silence I see, well rude. I started following the trail again, thinking of all that has happened so far.

* * *

" _Hey kid now that you're up, mind helping out our village?" Said an older man with dark black hair spiked up. He was in clearly good shape for his age it seemed._

" _Why would I help out a village that seems to barely be able to help itself?" I said in an angered tone. Ever since my memory came back to me, I have been a little on the rude side. I don't mean to be just happens._

" _You just said the reason yourself now get up and follow me, or I'll carry you to where I want you." I got up and waited for the man to start walking so I could follow him. No way in hell will I be shamed by being carried like an infant. I followed the village. It looked poorly maintained, the houses were decaying, and any patchwork on them just made it worse it seemed. How do these people live like this? I'd be too afraid the house would fall on me._

" _We're going to get wood so we can help fix these houses. If you do a good enough job, I'll take you as my apprentice." Apprentice?_

" _Apprentice for what exactly?"_

" _To be a blacksmith, that kid you met yesterday, he's already proficient at it." My jaw dropped slightly at that. He's so young though, how could a kid even pay attention enough to learn._

" _Get a move on kid, we gotta hurry!" He smiled as he said that. That smile was so misleading, cutting down the trees was the easy part. After we gathered enough wood, we made our way back to his shop in the village._

" _So old man, what do we do now? I was curious, we have wood but how will that fix the broken down houses at all?_

" _Simple time to get the slices we need, and patch up as many houses as possible. It's gonna be a few days till we finish." I groaned and got to work, doing everything he ordered._

 _It was the longest few days ever, but I got closer to the villagers in a way. It was nice, they took my mind off of the memories that started to take over my thoughts._

* * *

" _Hey Leo snap out of it!"_ A voice loud and clear snapped me out of my memories. " _You've arrived at the temple."_

Looking around I didn't see much, no building was around me. "Arrived at the temple my ass. There's nothing here but snow." I took a deep breath. The snow here fell beautifully, it wasn't like the blizzard that enveloped me before, it's calm and taking it's time. I almost wish I could sit here and watch it for hours on end.

" _Look at the ground dumbass."_

Complying with the orders I looked down only to see a shadow that shouldn't exist. "What the.." The anomaly itself took my breath away. There is nothing here causing it, just how does it exist.

" _Step into the shadow, only then will you start your journey to answers."_

"Kinda sick of being told what to do, but fuck it oh well." I stepped onto the shadow, or well attempted to, because my foot landed on nothing, causing me to fall into the shadow. I started to scream as I felt wind pushing against my body. Shit this fall is going to kill me! Losing all thought I closed my eyes trying to make peace with my soon to be death.

I wish I could of at least kissed a girl, or something! I wish I could of at least done something so people would remember me, damnit it.

I was surprised to feel water splash against my body. It wasn't deep as my body would of submerged in it. I rose to my feet and opened my eyes, gasping at my surrounding. The place I was in didn't look real, It was dark, the skies were grey as can be. There was a single building in front of me, It was pitch black but you could clearly see the details in it. The building itself was extraordinarily large, it looked like a monastery. Yet it was flickering from side to side as if it was a flame, a black flame. It's entrance showed nothing but the darkness to come. It was beautiful yet horrifying.

" _Welcome to my temple, it was created by the first king himself to keep my powers hidden from the world." Nypherius sounded smug while saying that. "Now Leo be the first human in over a_ _century to step into my temple, and be the first to leave this place alive."_

The last part kind of worried me. First to leave alive, what have I gotten into. "Uh.. Okay, but you know… the whole first one to leave alive shit kinda scary asshole." I walked up to the entrance only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Leo, is that you?"

* * *

 _A/N_ Sorry too end this chapter short! I don't mean to, I just didn't know how to start nor end it, so I ended it at this. Now after this chapter maybe one or two more than this arc will be done and we'll go into a new one. If you have any ideas, feel free to pm me them, I'd love to do something you guys like along with my story. Plus it would help motivate me since I'm a little lost at how I want things to go after this arc. Now don't forget to follow and review!


	5. Kill The Mind

A/N: And here his the next chapter, stuff will start picking up from here. I can only hope I take this somewhere enjoyable have faith and I'll deliver something.

* * *

"Leo is that you?" Said a familiar voice.

Hearing the voice I ran into the temple, only to be stopped in my track. Standing inside the entrance was a girl with bright green hair, She had hands on her shoulder one belonged to a man and a woman. The man had bright green hair the same as the girl, and the woman had jet black hair, you could tell they were the parents of this girl as she looked like a bit of both of them.

"Wait that's Leo? I last remember he was my little adorable baby boy. Not a kid on with the look of a man." Said the older woman in a sad tone.

"It seems he's grown up a lot in our absence. You were right Kanae he isn't much of a child anymore." Said the older man, you could hear in his voice that he was proud.

"It's no fair, hmph he looks nothing like you guys besides mom's hair." Kanae rolled her eyes while saying that. "Anyways nice to see you again Leo." She smiled.

"Mom.. Dad… Kanae? How.." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I watched you guys die.."

" _Boy that's the power of my temple, it can gather the souls of the dead for momentarily."_ Nypherius said as his voice echoed through the temple.

I walked up to my family, tears rolling down my face. "I'm so sorry I forgot you guys, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you guys… you all died in horrible ways because of me.." I started to break down in front of them, this was too much. Seeing the people I loved again after seeing them died. I can't take it. Closing my eyes I tried to make this world go away. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry.."

I felt a warm embrace that silenced all my thoughts and words. I opened my eyes to see my family holding me.

"Leo, you are alive. The survivor of our family, with you alive and holding us in your heart there is nothing to be sorry for. Just carry our families gene, that's all I want from you." My father said. "Oh I also want you to grow into a good man one day."

"Baby boy, don't you be sorry bout a thing okay? We all love you so very much, and are happy so happy to know that you are still alive. Make sure you get a good looking girl one day!" My mother said, she was smiling kindly at me.

"You sure have turned into a man on me little bro, can I even call you that now? I mean you're older than me now. Never thought I'd say that oh well." Kanae said while smiling, than she glared at me slightly. "And Leo, don't you dare let just any girl have you since I'm not around anymore." Hearing her say that sent a shiver down my spine and made me sweat a little.

"I uh.. okay sis I promise I won't.. Hey everyone I miss you guys so much and I love you all." I was nervous, sad, happy all at the same time. This hurts so much, but it also feels amazing. To know they aren't mad at me, it helps so much.

"One last thing Leo, we all have a gift for you to remember us by." My mother said as her and dad started to take their plain silver wedding rings off. "The dead have no use for these anymore child." They put the rings in my hand.

"Now son, these are for when you find a special person, since clearly your mom and I have no use for them, we want you to have them."

"Hey Leo I want you to have my silver necklace, to remember me by, since I don't know what to give a boy, well besides my body, but alas I am dead." Kanae had a grin on her face that slowly turned into a smirk as my face heated up. I could never do such a thing with her. Don't get me wrong she is a beautiful girl but she's my sister and that is just a no no.  
"I uh.. we're brother and sister we.. we can't do such things." I managed to say while trying to hide my face. My parents were giggling to themselves.

"Oo my little brother is a perv! I was only kidding silly, now here close your eyes I need to do something." I closed my eyes and stood there waiting. I felt something touch my hands for a moment and take the rings. Uh what is she doing, maybe I should open my eyes or maybe not she might kill me. I felt the necklace going around my neck and being wrapped up. "There we go, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and looked down to try and see the necklace, only to notice that the two rings were on it.

"It's so you don't lose the rings, I know you can be an airhead. Oh one last thing to remember me by." She leaned in a kissed my cheek quickly and hopped back. "I love you Leo and I'll miss you tons, but we'll see eachother again one day!" She said while a blush started to take over her face.

With that my family disappeared as if they were never there in the first place. " _Now Leo it is time to to get through my temple and come out alive."_

After him saying the walls started to slowly change into a hallway, expanding in length. I was in awe as four columns rose on each side of the ground. It was amazing too see something like this happen. After the columns spiraled into the roof, a shadow being rose in the middle of each set of columns. "That… was cool." Was all I could say. After the shock and awe wore off I approached the first shadow being. As I was a foot away the shadow stretched out, it touched the walls and roof, blocking my path.

 _"They follow and lead, but only as you pass. Dress yourself in darkest black, and they are darker still. Always they flee the light, though without the sun there would be none."_ Said an unrecognizable voice, it sounded like that of a man and woman, deep but high at the same time.

"Uhh.. what am I to do here Nypherius?" I have no clue what to do, oh cool say a sentence after blocking my path yay. I was slightly irritated, my family was taken from me again, who wouldn't be irritated?

" _Boy it's a riddle, find the answer in itself and you can pass through, if not you must fight."_

"A riddle, a fucking riddle, fuck okay." Why the fuck do I have to do a riddle? Why not just let me through?

" _You do know I can see into your mind? It's a test, to see if you're worthy of what treasure lies here."_

"Ah a test, great, okay." So if this is a test a basic answer, it's dark here. ' _They follow and lead, but only as you pass. Dress yourself in darkest black, and they are darker, still. Always they flee the light, though without the sun there would be none.'_ Okey what follows and leads, it has to be something that can be in front of you at times, and behind at others. It's darker than black. It flees from light, but it also needs it, what needs light to live but is killed by it. Fuck this is hard, I could feel myself scowling while closing my eyes, trying to think over the riddle. Wait ' _Future shadow bearer'_ and I am in a shadow like world, that has to be the answer. A shadow follows you when the sun is in front of you, when it's behind you the shadow leads. It can't exist without light, but it hides from it. It's also darker than black itself.

"The answer is a shadow." Wait what if that was too obvious. Shit..

" _Correct. You may pass."_ A light came from the middle of the shadow, and it slowly expanded across it until there was nothing but light between the columns.

I placed my hand into the light. It was warm, it felt inviting. Taking a deep breath I walked through the light, appearing on the other side of it. After stepping through I felt the warmth fade away. The light was gone but there was another shadow wall in front of me blocking my path again. I walked up in front of the shadow, and waited. and waited… and well you get the point. "Tch where is my riddle?" I said, I'm kinda pissed, I want to get through this world and begone.

" _Boy there is no riddle this time. but you are being trapped by two of the shadows, you must let stand in the right spot or be crushed by the shadows."_ After Nypherius finished talking, spots on the floor started glowing a faint green, while the shadows started closing in.

"Are you fu…" I stopped and took a deep breath. "No, stay calm." I searched the glowing spots for anything different, but no luck. They are all green. I watched the walls too make sure I have some time, shit they are getting close in a couple minutes I'm a sandwich. The walls are closing in, I have a little room left. Not much going for me is there?

"AHAHAHAHA." I broke out into a crazed laughter, it just felt like something finally snapped in me. No way, I fought monsters, I watched my family die, I told a kid to get stronger, I left a girl on her own. Would I have been safer by staying with Esdeath? Would I have been safer if I never saw my family die? I wouldn't be in this damn mess. "Mom, dad, Kanae it seems like I'll be joining you guys sooner than expected. For my future in this world holds no light anymore." Wait. No light, I'm in a world of darkness, I'm not looking for what glows! I'm looking for what doesn't exist! I got on the ground and searched in between the glowing lights. I have to find darkness itself, a shadow that doesn't exist, but through the green lights it can!

I felt my body getting squeezed slightly, shit I know what I need to find, I just don't have the time anymore. The shadows slowed down at the touch of my body, I put my arms against one wall and legs against the other, trying to stop them. They weren't stopping, but I could feel the bones in my hand starting to crack. Shit you can't stop a shadow, you truly can't even touch one. I fell onto my knees, giving up. "This is such fucking bullshit Nypherius!" I screamed at him, this isn't fair.

"Wait.. what's that?" I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was dark, but I could see it. I reached my hand out towards it while the walls started to squeeze my body, I could feel my ribs cracking against them. The world was getting dark, my body's going numb from the pain. "I'm.. done for.." Everything faded to black, and all the pain was gone.

* * *

It hurts so much, it hurts so much. My chest was burning, it was as if it was on fire. The pain burned my body.

" _Awaken boy, I'm growing tired of waiting on you."_

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down at my body. My shirt was torn up, probably been like this for a long time, I just didn't notice. My torso was bruised all over, some of my ribs were stabbing at my skin, the tips of them about to break through. "Ho.." I was stopped by a cough, I kept coughing, I couldn't stop. It made my body hurt, it felt like my head was splitting open, and my ribs were turning in my body. I could taste blood coming out of my mouth.

" _Don't speak, just get up and walk through the last shadow."_

I slowly rose to my feet, every limb in my body was screaming at me to stay down. It hurt like hell, but I slowly cracked a smile. Smile through all the pain, you can do this Leo. The world was disoriented, everything was blurry, I couldn't see clearly. I took a step forward, just for my legs to give out, falling onto my knees. I slowly rose back onto my feet and looked down at my legs. I could see bruising all over them as well, with a bone or too sticking out. I managed to stumble my way to the shadow wall, I took a guess to where it was.

" _Have faith in me and walk through that is the last trial."_ Nypherius' voice boomed through my head, making it hurt more than it already did. How am I even alive?

" _Your hand fell where it needed be granting you safe passage through the shadows after you fell into an unconscious state."_

Oh yeah he can read my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I stared at the shadow wall in front of me. The only reason I can even tell what it is, is the fact that it's the only think to cover my vision and make the blurriness seem non-existent. Slowly breathing, I cracked a grin, and tried to block out all the pain. I took a step into the shadow only to stumble through it, falling onto the ground on the other side of the wall.

" _My minions give this boy the trophy of our temple."_

What's the point I'm pretty much dead. I looked around and saw blurry figures standing around me, they were drenched in black clothing

" **Get his head up now."** One of the figures said in a stern tone. I felt my head being lifted, it hurt but it seems the person was being gentle. Feeling one last wave of pain wash over me, I closed my eyes. 'I need to rest a little.' I thought. Than I felt something metallic touch my lips, and a thick liquid going down my throat. It tasted terrible, but for now I need sleep.

* * *

"Where is the pain?" I was surprised once my eyes opened again I couldn't feel anything hurting, but when I went to pat myself down, my arms wouldn't move. I tilted my head to look at my hands, only to see chains wrapped around my arms, keeping me pinned where I was. "What's going on?"

A dark figure approached me. It was taller than me, much taller. It's head was covered by a hood with black flames coming out of it. I looked at the figures body, it was heavily covered in armor dark flames covering the armor, with what looked like bones outlining the armor. It was a horrifying sight. It was a demon. " _You are in your mind. Locked away."_

"Nypherius... why am I locked away?"

" _Because I needed a vessel child. You may be a kid, but I know how much potential this body has, and it's time I got revenge for being hunted down."_ What is he saying? Why does he look that way? " _I was merely a danger beast hunted down for selfish reasons. Killed and forced to live in waiting for a miracle. It seems my body has become like a human body since my host is a human. I must thank you for this chance at revenge, now watch. Watch as I get my revenge on your kind."_

* * *

"There is a rebel army in the North General Esdeath, I trust you know what to do?" Said a little kid sitting on a throne, there was a big man behind him, he was eating meat.

"Yes my lord." The blue haired beauty said, while on one knee. With that she rose and left the throne room. "The North? That's where that boy said he was going oh so long ago. I wonder if he's still alive." She smiled at the thought of seeing the boy again. Than she broke into a predatory grin. "The North also has a demon of it's own if I remember. I will make sure it knows there can only be one demon in this Empire."

* * *

A/N Well now the story is going to start and pick up, I only hope you guys enjoy this story! Leave a review and have a good rest of your day or night.


	6. Kill The Friends

' _Why do you keep this up?'_

' _You're just sitting there letting him kill us.'_

' _You are the reason so many died, murderer.'_

' _Just fucking die, you have no right to live.'_

' _Give me back my life you fucking thief.'_

Alls I could hear were the voices screaming out at me for as long as I was awake in my mind. I've had to watch countless people die by my hands. "I can't control him, please stop blaming me… please." I cried out desperately, even though I knew nobody would answer.

" **The voices are that bad now? I do feel bad, but only for you. Your kind deserves no pity."** Nypherius said, sadness in his voice.

"Why do I have to suffer… why are you doing this to me, I just want my life back.."

" **Do you really think I'll give you back your life? Do you truly believe that with the amount of killing your body has done, you could be like how you were?"**

"I.. I don't know, I just want control.." That's right.. my body is that of a killer, even my mind is starting to get used to it. Yet the voices still haunt me.

" **Do not worry, I'm not killing just every normal human. At least not any human that doesn't have direct ties to the Empire. The first emperor is the reason so many powerful beast such as I became these pitiful weapons."**

"The killing may stop bothering me, yet the voices.. even if the empire is the reason, you're still harming others…" How could something that was so kind, be such a monster? Just because the empire did this, you don't have a right to decide the lives of others.

" **You humans simply harm each other by living, your kind never seems to care. Yet when killing is involved everything changes. Listen I will give you free reign of your body once you truly change my mind in how I see humans."**

Something lit up my entire world. I wouldn't have to watch anyone die again, not by my hands anyways. This could my only chance. ' _You monster stay away from me!'_ I could hear someone yelling, but this isn't hazy like the voices I heard. It's as if I could hear the outside world like I use to.

" **No fun if you can't hear and feel what your body is doing now is it? Here have some.. well can't call this control. Have some of your body back, your senses. Now enjoy the first killing."** The first killing? what does that mean?

I could feel leather in my hands, along with something heavy, it was a sword. I can feel this again?

"Please don't kill me.. please I have a family.. they need me.." said an old man. Looking down I saw him cowering on the ground, he was in a puddle of blood. Likely his own as little cuts were all over his body. Tears were running down his face. "Please just don't…" he cried out.

I felt the blade falling down, along with my hands. My body was swinging the sword at the man. No, I have to stop this. I tried all I could to stop the blade, trying to stop my hands. A solid thud was what I heard and a broken sword is what I saw before it all went black.

* * *

"How are you not cold in such little clothes?" asked Braht

"Lionel keeps my body plenty of warm." Exclaimed Leone with a wink involved.

Ignoring the wink Braht noticed a kid holding a sword. 'This could be bad' he thought. Charging forward while summoning Incursio, he managed to close the distance between the kid and himself. Getting there just in time to catch the sword with Incursio's metal hand, breaking the blade. Before the kid could move Braht sent a quick punch to the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Hey why'da leave me behind!" exclaimed an irritated Leone. Than she noticed the boy with a wryly smile forming. "Oh I get it now, stop the cute boy from killing, give him a chance than make him yours." She mocked while making kiss noises.

Blushing behind Incursio's mask, Braht shook his head. "That guy on the ground is with the revolutionary army. We can't let one of our allies be killed. Leone something about this boy is.. off take him back to base, I'm going to have a talk with this man after he awakens."

Leone bent down and picked the boy up out of the snow. She studied his face for a little bit. 'He's actually kind of cute' with a smirk she sprinted off towards Night Raid HQ.

* * *

"Ugh my head hurts. Fuck." Rubbing the back of my head I felt a bump. Wait, opening my eyes I started moving my hands in front of my face. "I can move my body again!"

" **Yea, seems returning your senses weakened my hold on you. If I had another day instead of mere minutes than a hit to the head wouldn't of let you gain control like you have now."**

"So.. my body is mine again? Okay good." I observed the room I'm in. It's brown, with a single window. Everything else is empty except for a bed. Walking up to the window, alls I could see was a forest that went on for quite a distance. The building I'm in seems to be built into a mountain.

"Wait so that guy in there is the wandering demon of the north?!" Yelled someone.

Demon of the north? That's me isnt it. My body was used to kill so many people, they were horrible people, but, I don't want to be a killer. "Go and check if he's up, if he is bring him here."

"Gotcha boss!" Is all I heard before a footsteps came running my way. Instincts kicked in, I reached behind my back for my sword… and it's not there of course they'd take it. I pushed my back against the wall. Surprise attack?

"I wonder if that cutie is up yet." A girl said.

'Cute. did she just call me cute?' I could feel my face heat up. What is up with this?

"Gotcha." The girl turned the corner, a grin on her face. She was as tall as me. Her hair was yellow and she was seriously underdressed. A black band strap around her rather large chest, a white scarf around her neck, sleeves around her forearms, and pants that showed off her legs.

"Uh uh what uh uh.." I couldn't say anything, I was in shock. Never seen a girl, wear so little. I felt hands around the back of my head than my face pressed into something very soft. So soft, but I can't breathe..

"Let's get going!" The girl said happily. After that everything became a blur as I slowly lost oxygen. 'This is it, I'm going to die, goodbye world, goodbye body.' As I made my peace I felt my ass hit the floor. I started gasping for air. "I'm.. I'm alive. Thank kami!"

"Alive you say? That could change at any moment." Said a voice, it was feminine, and it held authority. I looked up at the person just to drop my job. She had short white hair. She was wearing a black shirt and slim black pants making her look like a butler. She had an eyepatch over one eye and one of her arms was made of metal."Hello, I'm Najenda, the girl who brought you here and almost just killed you is Leone."

Leone stuck her arm out at me and made a peace sign with a huge smile on her face. "The one and only!"

"Ahem, the girl in the black dress, mini skirt and red tie with long black hair is Akame, the pink haired, pink frilly outfit one Mine, Sheele is in the purple outfit with purple hair, that muscular guy with weird hair is Braht, lastly the boy in green with headphones on is Rabac."

"Miss Najenda why am I the last one introduced? It's not fair!" Rabac pouted.

Ignoring Rabac. Najenda looked at me. "We are Night Raid, assassins of the Revolutionary Army. Now what is your name?"

Everyone around here had a deadly aura around them, I can't really describe what it is but I should really watch what I say and listen for now. "I.. I uhm my name is Leo.."

"Well Leo, you have a very big reputation, yet nobody seemed to know your name. Only demon of the north. You are almost as famous as the empire's very own demon." Almost as famous as the empire's demon, I've heard a lot of bad things about her. Was I really that bad? Looking down at the ground, well I guess my body was used to kill a lot of people. "You killed a lot of people, many of the prime minister's allies, but you also killed many revolutionary fighters." Everyone in the room was silent expecting me to say something it seemed. I could feel my body start to tremble.

' _You monster… give me back my life… you deserve to die.. go fucking kill yourself… what kind of freak could kill so many people, you're not human, you have no place here just die already!'_ I could hear the voices screaming at me. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the noise. They only got louder, screaming in my ears. "I didn't do it, I didn't want to kill anyone, I couldn't help it. I didn't want anyone to die." My body was shaking violently.

"Do you really think he's the demon boss? I've seen demons, and none started crying like a baby like this guy." Leone said, while placing a hand on my back. The voices stopped, I looked around the room, everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes, everyone except Najenda, she only leaned in as if interested.

"So you didn't kill them, you couldn't help it? Those only cancel eachother out, if it wasn't you, who was it?" She asked.

I looked into her eye since one it just an eyepatch. "It was… Nypherius." Her faced turned into pure shock.

"Nypherius, the Ultra Class danger beast? How do you know him?"

"He.. well uhm.." Rubbing the back of my head I was nervous, how do I explain this? "So you see.. he is uh… he is kinda.. in my body." Everyone's jaw dropped at that. Except Akame's, she approached my body than in one solid quick movement a sword was millimeters from my neck.

"Don't move if you want to live." Akame said in a stoic voice.

"I uh.. okay.." Was all I could manage.

"So how did you get a manage to find Nypherius. He was used as a teigu, or so our handy dandy notebook says." Najenda said as she pulled out a small brown notebook and flipped to a page. "Darkness Reborn. Made from the Ultra Class Nypherius. Little is known about this teigu since it was lost in the civil war, only known thing is that it was one that fused with the body of it's host."

"Fused.. with the body of it's host? What do you mean?" I was curious I wanted to know more.

"If it fuses, it could be like her teigu. Tell me did you drink anything weird?"

"Yea.. but I wasn't truly awake when I did.. I can remember people in hoods and robes holding a cup to my mouth than something thick."

"Akame check his body now."

"On it." Akame said as she got my shirt off before I could react.

Instinctively I covered my chest with my hands. "Eeee how the where'd my shirt go?" I screamed.

"Pretty girly for a demon." Said Mine.

"Kinda cute if you ask me." Said a blushing Braht.

"You're not getting this one!" Said Leone as she pressed her chest against my back.

'This place is weird.. There's something soft against my back.' Reaching around for the soft objects I managed to grab one. Gently squeezing it. 'What is this?'

Leone leaned in so I could feel her breath against my ear and she whispered. "My my Leo, you're frisky, at least by me a drink first." With that she hopped back, no longer could I feel the soft objects.

'Frisky one? Wait those weren't her.. were they?' A small trail of blood flowed out of my mouth. I wiped the blood away and turned to look at the group only to notice I was on the receiving end of a death glare from Rabac. He was mumbling something that sounded like "I'm gonna kill him." over and over.

I looked away from him just for my eyes to meet with Sheele's eyes. She simply smiled and waved at me. 'She seems nice.'

" **Looks can be deceiving."**

'Oh shut up Nypherius, I'm still mad at you.'

" **I know, but remember, not everyone is what they seem, be careful. I can't have my host die on me."**

'So you do care, asshole.'

"Boss all I can find is a marking on his left shoulder, the rest of his upper body is clear." said Akame.

"Thank you Akame. Okay turn around Leo." I listened to Najenda and turned around. "Weird, what is this mark?"

"Uh.. I didn't even know there was a mark on me.."

" **It's the mark my worshippers have given to my temple and me."**

"Uh Nypherius just said it's his mark. Whatever that means…" What does a mark on my back have to do with all this?

"Well, it seems you're in possession of teigu. Now you have two options. Join us and fight the empire, or be killed." My face paled instantly at that. There is no way I can survive fighting this many people. "Relax I was kidding, we just can't let you leave the base is all. You'll be put to work somewhere until the war is over."

Phew, okay that doesn't sound too bad. "Wait, put to work doing what?" At that moment, Najenda smiled like never before.

"You'll be cleaning, cooking, you know maid stuff." With that everyone started chuckling. Uh I don't think I want to be a maid.

"Would I be able to visit a friend ever, if I learn of where they live?" I had to see Esdeath if she was still alive.

"Of course, if you joined us! What is your friend's name and we'll start looking for him or her."

"Her name is Esdeath she has lig…" I found a sword against my throat, two blades around my sides, a wire ready dig into my legs and a gun aimed at my face. Everyone's face paled and looked nervous. "Uh.. why.. why is everyone…"

"We definitely know her, we just don't exactly like her." I tilted my head at that, what happened?

"Uh why?" How could anyone dislike her, I'm sure she's grown into a beautiful woman. She had a few quirks but she was still kind.

"Why? Do you not know?" Najenda shook her head slightly. "When is the last time you saw her."

"Uh.. I last saw her.. when we were little kids, so a quite a few years ago."

"Okay that explains it at least a little. Let's just say we are on opposite sides and she is definitely not the same girl you once knew."

'Not the same girl? Only way to find out is if I can get out of here.' "Okay.. so uh.. I'll join you all.."

"Good, okay everyone no need for violence." Everyone retracted their weapons. Except for Mine, she kept her gun aimed at me.

"Boss you can't trust him. He knows Esdeath." Mine said.

"He knew her when they were kids. Not the her now. I say it's okay." With that Mine sighed and put her gun away. "Starting tomorrow you're going to train with Leone. Now get some rest."

* * *

A bang on the door woke me up. 'Ugh what now.' Looking out the window in my room, the sun was barely rising, making the sky a light pink with clouds painted the same shade. 'It's too early for this.'

"Wakee up or I'll come in there and wake you up myselff." Said a feminine voice. It was Leone I could just tell. Wait she's going to wake me up herself? I barely have any clothes on. My body shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up no need to come in!" I shouted. No way do I want her in here when I need more clothes.

"Hmph fine not like I wanted to go in there anyway. Hurry up and meet me in the main hall." After that I heard footsteps walking away.

"Phew, that was kinda scary." I got out of bed and looked at the ground there was a neat stack of clothes. I grabbed my black pants and put them on. "So Nypherius, why aren't you taking over my body anymore?"

" **Simply because I already had plenty of fun. You were going to get it back later, but with that hit, and the fact I kinda like you kid. It was time to let you have it back for a bit."**

"That's oddly nice of you.. I guess thank you for my body back."

" **I will let you control your body for as long as you want, but the moments when you near death, I will take control until you're safe. I need a host and you already got rid of any future host."**

"I did? How did I do that?"

" **You ended up drinking all of my blood. Also let me inform you, the marking on your back will grow. To the amount that depends, at most though it will end up running down your arm. As it grows, so does your ability to use the granted powers."**

"So it's basically a tattoo that grows over time? Nice."

From over my shoulder I heard. "What's nice? I bet you're thinking about me aren't ya." and Leone came back.

I jumped back out of shock, and instantly regretted it once I felt the softness of her chest on my back. With the heat rising in my face I managed to get out something. "Le..Leone… When did you.. why are you here?"

She started laughing at me. "You were only taking so long, I had to wonder why you'd let such a beautiful girl waiting. Now what was nice?" She said the last part in a seductive tone.

"NOTHING!" I jumped forward and grabbed my shirt. After I got it on I faced Leone.

"You know a shirt isn't that important." With that she winked.

'Just let me vanish.. this is way too much.'

"Uhh Leo where'd you go?" She started sniffing at the air. "I can smell you, so you're still here."

" **You're welcome kid. If you're in the shadows, or darkness itself you can become with it. In your terms you can be invisible in shadows."**

'Thank you, I mean it.' I could almost cry from how thankful I was. That was until the sun started to light up the room through the window, taking away my invisibility. "Fuck." was all I could get out before Leone started dragging me out of the room.

"I have no clue what you just did, but it's time to go. We have to hurry." Was what she said while smothering my face into her chest.

"Can't.. breath.. s..save ...me."

" **Bahaha pay attention to your surroundings and you would have been able to escape this. Anyways there's one more thing you can currently do at the moment well involving my powers that is. You can make a blade of shadows. I'll let you figure out how to do that one though."**

'You're useless, atleast help get me out of this!'

" **No can do. Goodbye have a good time!"**

"C..can't bre..breath.. help… m." I was struggling to get away from her chest, but her grip is like iron.

"Don't talk.. it tickles." Was what she said until she finally let me go.

Gasping for air I said "You.. have got to stop doing.. that. I can't take it!"

"No can do. Braht is gay, and Rabac is just pervy. Mine might try to blast a hole in me. Akame doesn't care. Your reactions are cute, and look at that blush." It's official I'm her new play toy.

"Well anyways.. where are we going?" I just want this topic changed.

"Awh you're going to ignore me just like that?" She was looking down at me, acting as if I hurt her feelings.

Letting out a cough I repeated the question. "Once again.. where are we going?"

"WE are going to the capital to teach you how to blend in with everyone."

"Which direction is the capital?"

She smiled and pointed directly in front of us. "That way."

* * *

"REMIND ME TO NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!" I yelled while running alongside Leone. We are being chased down by a pack of reptiles. Just some you know overgrown lizards that can run really fast and only use two legs to run. Did I mention they have super sharp claws and teeth? Yea that's kinda important.

"Relax this is funnn." Was all she said. This girl is crazy. We are done for.

"How is this not fun. We have a pack of crazy reptiles ready to kill us. This is the opposite of fun. This is uh… what's the opposite of fun. I don't care, I'm going to die."

"Quit being such a baby. Just sit there and let me handle them." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her with curiosity, there is now way she can handle all those on her own is there? She doesn't even have a weapon.

I looked at her closely, and noticed her hair grow rapidly and unkempt as if she was from the wilds. She grew claws from her hand, they looked sharp. Really sharp. My jaw dropped at that. "How.. just how did.. you do that?"

"Shh it's a secret." She launched herself at the reptiles taking down a majority of them in that one go. "See it's fun." She held up a peace and smiled, showing all of her teeth.

"When you're not using your chest to kill me, you're kinda cute." Her face lit up. I don't think she expected me to say that judging by that reaction. While she was busy being flustered I noticed one of the remaining reptiles coming up from behind her. "SHIT watch out!" Diving at her I held out my arm in front of me. I could feel something forming in my hand, it was light, it felt like it was a part of me. The world was in slow motion.

I reached her as the reptile swiped down at her. Pushing her away with my free hand, I felt something warm splash against my hand. With my other hand I swung the object that was in it. I could feel whatever it was go through the reptile with little resistance.

I looked up at the last two reptiles in time to see them running away. "No hope after all your friends died." I looked down at my left hand. There was blood on it, just starting to dry up. I didn't get hit.. One thing shot into my mind. "LEONE!" I ran up to her body. There was blood on her shoulder but no wound. Where did this blood come from? I leaned in to get a better look.

That's when I felt my cheek getting pinched. "Worried about me? Don't worry, my special little gift lets me heal up from almost anything." She got up and patted my back.

"Tch.. I was just scared I wouldn't have a guide and have to explain to the others why the new kid is alive and not you." Don't scare me like that was what I wanted to say, but she doesn't need to know that.

*Sniffle* *sniffle* "You're so cold, not caring that I got hurt." She's obviously feigning hurt.

"Yea, yea I'm cold. Let's get to the capital and maybe there I can warm up."

"I didn't know you thought of things like that Leo! I'll be sure to help." She had a grin on her face. That grin told me all I needed to know about how she took what I said wrong.

I could feel the heat rushing through my entire body. "I uh.. I didn't mean it like... " I took off towards the capital, trying to hide my embarrassment. "We better hurry."

'Just what was that thing in my hand.'

" **That was my blade. Just imagine a sword in your hand or any blade and it will be there. Just be careful, using my power too much will wear you out."**

I grinned. 'Finally I'm getting stronger.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Now we're going to be getting into the same time as the anime now. If that makes sense? It does in my mind so all good. I can really say, I know that this isn't the best writing. Yet the more views I get on this story the more I feel inspired to write. Now here comes the conclusion. Be sure to leave a review. Those are the best! and Have a good day or night or whatever time you're reading this. Just be sure to have a good time.


	7. Kill The Life

"This is the capital?! It's so big! How do people get around here?" I was in awe. I've only ever seen little villages, this completely blows them away. The streets are full of people, there is little room to move.

I felt a hand push on my back. "Keep it going, you're gonna catch people's attention if you stand there." Said Leone. Complying with her I started to move my body, walking alongside her through the city.

"This place is going to get some taking…" I saw something light blue in the distance. It looked so familiar. I started walking towards it, ignoring the world around me. I could hear Leone trying to get my attention, but I was so focused on what I saw that I couldn't understand her. As I walked towards it, I started to realize what it was, well who it was. It was her, it's Esdeath. Her hair was the same as back then, she's much taller now. Her skin was still as pale as a godesses, and her womanly feature came in. I went to call out her name. "Esde.."

"Don't finish that name if you want to live boy." It was an older man that said that. He was in a black suit. His hair was grey and long, tied back in ponytail that easily reached past his knees, with little bangs covering his face, he had a moustache as well. On either side of him was a little kid wearing the same suit yet had shorts instead of pants on. His hair was blonde with horns in it. He also had a tail like a devil. The other guy was huge, easily the strongest looking guy I've ever seen. He held a wild look in his eyes, as if he just wanted to kill everything.

A feeling of nervousness washed over me. These guys held a killing aura like no other, it was suffocating. I looked all around me hoping Leone would be there to save me, but no luck she was gone. I looked back at the guy that stopped me. "I know that girl, why can't I say her name?" I asked.

"You are not worthy of miss Esdeath. That is why." Said the older man.

"If I wasn't worthy than why was I able to talk to her so long ago?" People were starting to look at our little exchange, many of the people held a look of fear on their face before looking away.

"What is your name kid? I wish to know it before I kill you."

Those words weren't a lie. I could feel myself already choking from his look alone. 'Is this where I meet my end?' "My name.. It's Leo. Can I request the name of my killer?" If he's going to kill me, I want to atleast know his name.

"It's Liver." With that he pulled his sword out and swung it down at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blade to sink into my skin. It was only seconds later that I opened my eyes. I looked down at my body, no blood, no wound. Looking up at Liver, I was shocked, his sword was frozen. Judging by the look on his face, he was just as shocked.

"Now Liver, why were you about to kill this boy?" At the sound of that voice, The world around felt like it was freezing. The three guys moved to the side, revealing Esdeath. Each of them got down on one knee, bowing their heads.

"Because.."

"Quiet." She turned her head towards me. "So you claim to know me. How exactly?" She reached out, gently placing her hand on my cheek. Her hand was so cold, it wasn't normal. She also had this dangerous aura around her, she's definitely not the same girl she was years ago.

"It's me… Leo.. from years ago…" After saying that, the air around me seemed to go back to normal, except for still being cold.

"Leo? So you have survived. I must say I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to survive without me, but since you survived." I felt a stinging pain run across my cheek. She just slapped me, I winced in slight pain.

"What was that for!?"

"That is for leaving me behind." While I was focused on the pain, I felt arms wrap around me. Everyone around us was shocked. They didn't know what to think of seeing the empire's strongest embracing someone. "You have caught me at a bad time, I must go to the North. When I get back we can talk, and you'll tell me how you lived."

I looked at her, there was a slight blush on her cheeks. "O.. Okay.." I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks as well.

She let go of me and called over two soldiers of the empire. "Guards, escort this person to my personal quarters in the imperial palace. Tell them it was my orders." She said, she then glared at the soldiers. "And if he is harmed in anyway, upon my return I will personally take care of you two, and the one that touched him." The soldiers seemed to panic, they were shaking in their armor.

"Y.. yes ma'am." One of the soldiers managed to say.

"Good. Now Leo I must go now, I will be back once I'm done with my mission." Esdeath turned around and walked away, with her followers close behind her. The cold air disappeared just as he did.

The soldiers waited until she was out of sight to talk.

"Alright kid, let's get going."

"Y-yes sir." I followed behind the soldiers. As much as I want to stay and be with Esdeath, I have to meet back up with Leone. I searched my surroundings for a way out. 'Any help Nyph? I need to get out of this.

" **Please don't shorten my name. All you have to do, blend into a crowd and find a shadow. The rest of it, well you will have to figure out."**

'Thank you cause that helps so much. Why do you help me anyways?'

" **Don't get it wrong, there is something dangerous. If you die, I will lose my host and never be able to see this world again. We have to coexist if we want to make it through this world."**

'Okay.' I looked around, we were in a heavily populated area. Everyone around us was too busy looking at the what vendors had to sell. This will be my only chance won't it. I watched the soldiers in front of me. They weren't paying attention to me. This is it.

I slipped into a crowd that was gathered around a guy selling food. Nobody seemed to notice me. "Damn that was close." One of the soldiers turned around. He made a face of pure horror, he was scared to death. He got the other soldiers attention, and they both started to look around.

I scanned the area, there is no way I can get out of this in time. Panic started to set in. I'm so screwed, if they find me, there is no way I'll be able to get away again.

By some miracle, I was pulled away into an alley. I looked to see who pulled me in just to see Leone in her what I will now call beast form. "Now that was a close one." She hit me in the head after saying that. "Never run off again."

I rubbed where she hit me on the head. "That hurtt."

"So the cold heart can feel. Anyways, you've proven you're good enough to slip out of a crowd." A huge grin appeared on her face, as her hair went back to normal length. "NOW LET'S GO TO THE BAR." She wrapped an arm around me, leading us towards a bar.

"Why are we going to a bar?" Seriously, she wants to drink?

"Too relax, plus a bar is the best place for information." A part of me wants to believe her, but she probably wants to get drunk.

"Yea yea let's go." I followed her to the bar and took a seat in the corner. I kinda like to be alone, it's normal almost. 'Hey Kanae, am I doing the right thing being with Night Raid? Would you look down on me?' I was watching the world outside of the bar through the window. Everyone, was in such a hurry, a hurry for what? 'I've already almost died so many times. I've lost my family, my body has been used to slaughter hundreds.' I put my hands on the table in front of me and looked at them.

" _It's all your fault, you killed so many people. You don't deserve to live."_ My hands started shaking, and the world seemed to spin in front of my eyes. " _Give me back my life."_ A child's appeared in front of me. He was sitting next to a body. The body belonged to a woman, she was obviously dead. The child sniffled, " _Wake up mommy, please wake up."_ He was pushing on her body, his hands were drenched in blood. " _Come on mommy, I wanna get home."_

That scene, I've must of seen it a hundred times by now. I killed his mom, I left him there with a dead mom. It's all my fault.

" _You're a monster. Just die go die."_ The voices were booming in my head. It's all my fault.

I mumbled under my breath. "I… I should of been able to do something… I should've stopped him.. why.. why.." I looked around me, people were staring at me. 'What did I do…'

I took a deep breath once I remembered where I was. 'I need to be in control.' I put a hand over my heart. As long as this is beating I'm human, as long as this beats I need to live on for my family. I managed to calm myself down.

Sighing I looked for around the bar for Leone. She was sitting at a table, talking to a boy. "She's busy, I might as well get fresh air." I got up and left the bar.

"This doesn't help any." Everyone's staring at me. Why are they staring, is there something wrong with me? Black smoke rolled down in front of my eyes, I half expected it to burn my eyes. It didn't it just kept rolling off my body.

"Hey it's Esdeath's kid, fuck we're lucky to have found him." Said an older voice that sounded familiar.

"You're right, but there's something different about him."

"I know, just let's get him up to the chambers so our asses can be intact."

I looked at where the voices came from. It was the two soldiers that I slipped. I took a back step, my focus leaving the black smoke coming off my body. 'Gotta get away.' I turned around and started to run, just to hit something and fall back on my ass.

"How dare a brat touch me Captain Ogre." Said a grizzly voice.

Looking at the person I bumped into, it was crazy, he looked like a demon. His body was pure muscle, overcompensation if you ask me. He was missing an eye, obviously lost in in a fight. No way a normal human can be this big.

"Captain Ogre sir! I'm sorry about this kid, we were told by E.." the soldier was cut off by Ogre

"Silence, this brat attacked me and tried using smoke to get away, the punishment is death." With that Ogre cracked a grin.

'He seems awfully happy to kill..'

" **That he does, think you can kill him?"**

'No idea, but I can try.'

"Sir, you can't kill him. Esdeath is… interested in him." One of the soldiers pleaded.

"Probably another pet. People, tend to get attacked in this city, it's out of our control if a kid is killed by some thug on the street."

"B..but sir.." The soldier looked terrified of Ogre. Yet it was obvious that he was even more scared of Esdeath by how he was trying to argue. Just how strong did that girl become?

"Silence, anymore talk here on is insubordination." With those words, the man known as Ogre pulled out his sword. "Give this kid a blade, no fun if he can't fight back."

Without a word one of the soldiers approached me and handed their sword to me. Grabbing it felt weird, I was hoping it would be heavy like the sword I used long ago, yet it's so light.

I turned my focus back onto Ogre. This is a fight with a trained soldier, I need to be careful.

I charged at him, my sword aimed for his throat. He wasn't moving, he was standing there waiting. "Don't think so little of me!" I yelled, some rage coming out. I won't be looked down on. My sword was mere inches away, but he sidestepped it as if it was nothing while the momentum of the charge kept me going. Charging right past him he slammed his elbow into my back, sending me flying into the ground. "Shit.."

* * *

"Huh where'd he go?" Walking outside Leone scratched her head. "He didn't just up and leave did he? Just after I got all this money too." She put on a pouty face. "I'm going to make him pay."

The streets were empty, how unusual. "What's going on here?" Got a bad feeling about this. "Nobody around, okay lionelle let's go." Using her teigu she jumped up to the rooftops so nobody could spot her. Sniffing at the air she caught a familiar scent. "There you are Leo."

* * *

Jumping up at Ogre I brought my sword down on him. Sparks flew through the air once our swords collided. For a moment my body was suspended in air, pushing all my weight down on my sword, trying to break Ogre's blade. I looked down at his face, letting out a growl while he just smirked at me.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" I was getting pissed. He's just mocking me, that's it.

"Because a brat thinks he has a chance against the mighty Ogre." He slammed his free hand into my chest, sending me flying into a wall. Upon impact I coughed out blood, the wall behind me obviously got destroyed from the impact. "Shit I can't move.. my body too well." My body gave out as my body fell off the wall and onto the ground. "This.. really hurts.."

"This is what happens when you challenge me. You should have just let me kill instead of fighting. Even though I gave you a blade." I felt something grab my head, forcing me to look up. It was him. I could tell, even though the sun was in my eyes. 'Wait sun in my eyes?' I looked down at the ground with my eye. 'Maybe.. just maybe please work.'

Using all the energy I had, I shook my body squirming out of his grasp and fell onto the ground, disappearing into his shadow. 'May I ask why you didn't tell me I could hide in people's shadow?'

" **It was obvious was it not?**

'tch not to me.' I slowly rose to my feet. This may be my only chance.

"Wha..where'd that brat go?" The look on Ogre's face was priceless. His jaw was hanging so low while his eye was wide open, clearly in shock. He lost his prey, now it's his preys turn to strike. I raised my blade and aimed it as his throat.

'Unfair advantage me one, Ogre zero. I stabbed the blade through his throat, blood splashing onto me as his body fell onto the ground. His shadow no longer hiding me.

"It seems I took you down." I looked around me, everyone had a mix of emotions on their face. They were shocked because Ogre was killed by a kid, scared because I was covered in blood and smiling, happy because no longer could Ogre terrorize them. A few people started cheering, and slowly the rest of the crowd followed. Even the soldiers, though they were probably cheering because if Ogre killed me, Esdeath would kill them.

I noticed something change. I killed someone on my own, and the voices stopped, I don't even feel bad for killing him, I feel nothing. Almost as if I lost something after that. If killing doesn't bother me, maybe being an assassin would be the best?

'Nyph, if I stay with Night Raid, could I get stronger?'

" **Most likely, if you stay, you'll be pitted against strong foes. The experience you'd gain would lead you to getting stronger and honing your skills."**

'Okay, than I'll stay with them. I mean, you helping already makes me the perfect assassin.'

Time to get back to HQ. Looking down at Ogre's corpse, a small grin formed on my face. "My first kill.. I thought it'd be harder for me.." I turned towards the crowd and darted through them, heading back to HQ.

* * *

'Leo no! I need to help him.. but if I do, I'll get figured out' Leone thought, while watching the fight between Leo and Ogre from the rooftops. "Why did you leave the bar?" Watching Leo's face get grabbed by Ogre caused something to snap in her. "Screw it, I'm saving his ass."

Just as she went to hop off the roof, she felt something warm on her shoulder. She already knew who it was, she turned and faced Braht.

"Leone wait."

"Why should I Braht? He's going to die down there?

Braht pointed towards the fight. "Are you sure?"

Looking back at the fight, Leone was shocked. Leo was nowhere in sight, he just vanished. "Where did he go?" As if answering her question, a sword was plunged through Ogre's neck, with the boy appearing right in front of him. "H-how did he?

"Has to be a part of his teigu. Anyways we got orders from boss, a new target."

Watching Leo run off, Leone sighed. "Okay. Who are we taking out?"

"Some rich folks that have been taking in people off the streets and torturing them."

* * *

 **A/N** Well I first have to say, I am so so sorry. Real life got, a little crazy. Than I started talking to a friend, who in turn got me hooked on berserk. So I've been busy procrastinating this story. I was going to make this chapter longer, but since it's half done, I'd rather just get it up for you guys and release the other half soon. I hope you readers have a good rest of your day/night.


	8. Kill The Thoughts

"HQ is quiet today.. where is everyone?" I was wandering the halls of Night Raid HQ, the place was usually a little louder or at least somewhat loud with it's inhabitants. "Ugh what is going on?" This place being empty is sorta weird, but being alone is pretty nice.

' _I actually killed someone. Why doesn't it bother me like when you did?'_

" **Maybe you were always meant to be a killer, maybe you just needed to realize just how easy it is to take a life."**

Esdeath's words came to mind. " _You're weak Leo."_

I looked down at my hand and made a fist. "Maybe killing will help me get stronger, and I realized that without realizing it?.. That makes no sense." Shaking my head, I walked to the room I slept in the other night. "Welcome to your new home Leo, you're now against a girl you care for, aka the empire's ice demon. This is just great."

" **Hey Leo, do me a favor and cover up the window? I tend to like the dark."** Even though it's night.

"Uh okay.." I walked over to the bed and grabbed the blanket then covered the window with it. With a sigh I sat in the bed, resting my head in my arms. "I should be tired by now, shouldn't I? I ran all the way back, as well as almost died in a fight."

" **It's probably my doing, as the nights go on, your body will feel great. You should think about becoming nocturnal, it will help in the long run."**

Hearing that I got up and started walking around HQ again, might as well do something if I won't be able to sleep. With nothing else to do, I started singing a song my mom use to sing when I was sad. ~When the skies aren't clear.. and the nights drag ooooon. We all get saaad. You've got to look past thaaat, for one always knows that the sun will rise again, and that means everything the night brought in, will be shined awaay. Look onward my chiiild for the sun means a new daay.~ After finished the song, I heard a storm of footsteps coming from the floors below. "Looks like everyone's home." I mumbled to myself.

"Yep everyone's here including you and a new kid." I heard a voice say, as I felt arms wrap around me.

Knowing who it was, ducked under her arms and took a step back and turned around with a grin on my face. "You missed kitty, meow meow." I instantly regretted that when Leone's face turned from a happy smile to a predatory grin, as if a cat just found a mouse.

"A little cocky after you ran off on me today eh?" She took a step towards me as I took a step back.

"Heh.. did I do such a thing? I can't remember." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Left me all alone with all the money and booze I could want." She crouched down. At this moment I realized. She is hunting her prey, and I'm that prey. I turned around and booked it to the main hall. "Run along, but I'll still catch you! You owe me." I didn't dare turn around. I needed to get out of here.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could hear her footsteps right behind me. She's getting closer shit not good.

"I got you now Leo!" The footsteps stopped. Why did they stop, if she's got me than. Wait, oh no. That's when I felt a body crash into me, sending me onto the floor face first and skidding across it.

"Ouch that looked painful." I heard someone say. I could feel something soft on the back of my head, it felt familiar, what is it?

"WHY DOES HE GET TO BE THE LUCKY ONE?" That was Rabac, I could tell. After his words I heard a thud. He's calling me lucky? Leone, pounced onto me... .. what… I felt my face heat up. Well, I'm not suffocating that's something. I managed to move head and look up somehow. They were all back, Mine looked annoyed, Sheele was just smiling, Rabac was on the ground with a bump on his head, and Braht was in full armor still, he was holding a body.

"Can I get some help please?" I felt the softness leave my head than a central weight on my back.

"This is what you get for leaving me, we even had an important mission!" Why would Leone care about me leaving, and a mission?

"There was a mission? What was it?"

The armor disappeared from Braht and he looked down at me. "Take out a rich family that was taking in people off the streets as a way to torture them." Torture? What kind of human being tortures?

"If you had to kill the family, who is the person you're holding?"

"Just another person that was there, possibly the family's next victim." There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Why is he blushing?" I whispered to Leone.

I could feel the weight on my back transition and something warm blowing against my ear. "Because he's gay and the new boy is his latest interest." She whispered into my ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh okay,. By the way, if I say sorry, will you get off me?"

"Hmm nope!" I turned my head to look at her, she had a smug grin on her face. Well this isn't too bad.

"But you're gett-" The ground next to my head seemed to explode. I'm a goner, this is the end.

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live."

I turned back to face everyone, there was only a small dust cloud indicating they all ran off. "Where the hell did everyone go? COME BACK AND SAVE ME!" Honestly I'm just a little, just a little bit scared.

"Well Leo, it's the two lions in here." I managed to turn my body over so my back was on ground. I was looking up at Leone and had to admit to myself she may be scary but kinda cute.

"Two lions? Are you making fun of my name L~e~o~n~e." I cooed the last part.

She balled up her hand making a fist aimed right at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit, only it never came. I only felt a hand ruffle my hair. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at Leone. "You did good getting Ogre, you had me a little worried there." She had a smile on her face. "NOW LET'S GET SOME DRINKS!" She pumped her fist into the air and got off me. I got up. "Also as punishment you have to pour my drinks." Putting her hands on the back of her head she wandered off while I followed close behind.

* * *

"FUUAAH. Now this is some good sake. Leo be a good boy and poor this cute lady some more." Leone said while holding her cup towards me.

I reluctantly filled her cup up then put the bottle down. "I think you're drinking a little too much." I groaned.

Wrapping her arms around me she whispered to me. "No such thing as too much if you can handle it."

I sighed. "Your face is red, you're obviously drunk, and YOU AREN'T LETTING ME DRINK. So of course I think you're drinking too much."

I felt something warm and wet against my ear and jumped out of her arms. "D-did you just lick me?" I said as my face proceeded to heat up.

"Ara you're blushing! Ahaha."

"Well of course! You licked me and I …." I was just about to say that was the most intimate thing that's happened in my life, but she doesn't need to know that. I'd rather be die first.

Leone stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious face. "I was only marking my territory, if you continue to grow into a reliable man, I have first claims on you."

"I- I'm not a toy, you can't call claims!" I yelled and ran off too my room.

What am I supposed to do when a girl does that? Just shake it off. "Grrr." Claiming me if I continue to be reliable, what is that even suppose to mean. Maybe she's one of those kind of girls?

Shaking my head I pushed all thoughts to the back of my mind. "I should head outside and clear my head."

* * *

On my way outside I heard something, it was near the entrance. It roared like that of a beast, so I pulled out my sword, ready for a fight. Surrounded by trees. "This area is so dense how the hell do these guys navigate the area?" I whispered. Placing my hand on a tree I took a deep breath. What kind of beast can make such noises? They were getting louder much louder. It has to be close.

"Why are you hiding?" I heard someone say. It was a familiar voice. Don't tell me, this is the worst beast of them all. The beast whose hunger is unfathomable, I shutter at the thought of her next meal.

"Uh no reason Akame, I have a question, if you kill with the blade that poisons, how do you eat the beast you killed?" A good question I'd say so myself.

"Just cook them thoroughly." She said while cleaning off her blade.

" **I feel as if I'm being mocked now."**

'Haven't heard from you in a while mr beast. Why do you feel mocked?'

" **That blade is made from my poison, yet it's been made more potent. As if the poison I produce wasn't good enough already."**

'Wait?'

There was a sharp pain on my forehead, I was knocked out of my conversation, I touched where the pain was from and felt a bump. "What was that for?" Rather rude to hit me.

"You were spacing out and almost stepped on my food." Akame said, giving me a stoic look.

And this is why I can only talk to some of Night Raid. Akame is too emotionless, Mein is just a mega bitch, Rabac is just a pervert, Braht is like a bestfriend that jokingly flirts with you but he is serious, Leone is like a cat but I swear she has more boobs than brains but she is kind, Scheele gives off what it would feel like to have a mother talking to her is peaceful, Najenda is well a good leader and easily able to earn my respect. I wonder how the new kid is going to do.

"Well I'm gonna head out to clear my head."

"Be back by tomorrow, boss wants to put on a mission with the others."

I headed out into the woods with my sword in hand. The memory of getting licked played in my mind and my face heated up. "This is gonna be a long night." I muttered.

* * *

 **A/N** Well I feel kinda bad and wanted to post up something for you guys to read, so a small little chapter more of an interlude leading up into more of the story. Just saying I'm going to be leaving out some events of which my character isn't involved in due to the fact you guys already know how the story behind the scenes stuff happens.

Also since I'm doing this story on my own without a proofreader if there are errors I'm sorry! Or am I? Eh who cares.

Well I hope you enjoyed this short read! Don't forget to leave a review.


	9. Kill The Family

Something light is hitting my eyes. The sun? I could of swore I blocked out the window.

"Nnngh." I let out a groan when trying to move my body. It hurts to try and move at all. 'This isn't good.' Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself outside. Oh right after that… incident I came out to clear my mind.

It reeks of blood here. It was horrible, it's as if I was bathing in it. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm on something right now. Trying to move makes my body burn up as if I was truly lying in an inferno.

" **Kid that was a beautiful display last night, but you can't push yourself like that or you'll end up dead."**

'What are you talking about?'

" **You took on one to many beast for the energy you had left after your fight."**

'That's right, I killed someone yesterday.. I actually did it.' I moved my head around as much as I could to look around, only to see I was in a small clearing of what should be a peaceful scene. Yet it was dyed crimson with blood and is littered with corpses of danger beast of many kind. 'Seems like Akame is going to have a field day with all this food.'

Now that I think about it, it's cold outside. Even though the sun is shining right on me, weird.

" **I'd love a feast like that again one day child, so prepare your body and give me a feast even better next time."**

'You just really like killing don't you.'

" **Of course, I was famous for it. Even before the time I became a beast to those of my half kin."**

Closing my eyes, I relax a little. You're a really mysterious being aren't you Nyph. You and I have been together for so long yet I know nothing about you. 'Half kin? What does that mean?'

" **Sigh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."**

I could feel a small grin on my face. 'And I will listen.'

" **In a village in the North, there was a tribe that lived there, they lived a life of harmony with what you call danger beast. You could say it was coexistence at it's finest. It was a very beautiful place. It was also the village that held my mother. A human."**

A human mother, but he's a danger beast as well. No I'm merely listening and he'll probably get to that, I won't interrupt him. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, as if his voice was truly calming my aching body. Yet I could still hear his voice loud and clear. Is it because I want to know more about him, or because he's an entity that exists within me?

" **In the village there were dragons that could take the form of man. These dragons were the reason for coexistence. You can guess what comes from there. I'll skip the years, but I shall have you know, many people like me use to exist, half danger beast and half human. Where everyone wanted to stay peaceful in the village, I left it. It was a boring environment, yet even leaving it, it was still a place I cherished somewhere in my body. I found work as a mercenary, I earned a very 'respectable' name and became famous. Yet I grew a very.. peculiar taste for flesh, which I would happily indulge in. Yet the more I ate, the more beast like I became. I had to adorne armor just to hide what I was becoming, I truly became a beast unlike any other. I decided a life like that wasn't something I could keep living, so I returned to my home. Yet there wasn't anything there, nothing. It was as if it never existed. I had an idea what happened, the Empire came and eradicated the small village I called home. With no home, I went upon a path of destruction where I truly turned into a beast. I attacked the Empire and its citizens, I ate the corpses of all those giving into every single urge I had. I painted this land crimson, it was truly beautiful. I inflicted terror into everyone's heart. I became Nypherius, my blood turned to poison from eating all corpses, that of poisonous beings and even rotten bodies. After my rampage went on for long enough, the Emperor demanded my death. It took them long enough, sadly though I didn't last longer than Tyrant, that cunning bastard. If only I could of fought him one more time, I'm sure I could of had him. Well with my death I was turned into two imperial arms, the blood type that you had taken, and Murusame. Where my blood only had one user, Murusame did not. My blood was uncontrollable, I turned my user into my pawn and used my powers to create my temple along with some easily manipulated followers and their descendants. I placed my blood in there and awaited for someone that knows suffering just as I had to give my blood to. You know the rest from there. Wait… GAH YOU FELL ASLEEP?"**

'Don't worry, only my body. You should know better than anyone about our communications.'

" **That is true, I merely forgot."**

'Hey Nypherius, what was your name from before?'

" **There is no need, you can know me as Nypherius."**

'I see. Well thank you for being my companion, even though you're truly a demon that has used my body for mass killing. Yet after this I understand why. The Empire is truly evil isn't it.'

" **It always has been, an evil being calling itself justice. Yet how can it be justice by using corrupt means to attain that justice? Using corrupt methods as a base will never amount to anything besides more corruption. That's all this Empire has become now to prove it, corrupt."**

'I see. I'm going to rest more Nyph.'

" **Rest well child."**

* * *

Slowly waking up, I rose out of bed. Wait, I'm in a bed? With a quick scan, I realized. "Oh I'm in my room."

"Zzzz." Snoring? Looking towards the source of the noise. I saw a purple tuft of hair.

"Scheele?" Why is she on my bed. Wait why am I back in my bad? What happened.

I watched her slowly stir around and rise up. There was a small trail of drool coming from her mouth. Don't tell me she drooled on my bed. Running my hand over the spot where her face was… not a good idea.

"Goodmoorning Leoooo." She said while yawning.

"Please don't drool on my bed..."

"Oopsie, I'm sorry." Looking at her, she seemed like a klutz how can she be an assassin? "You know, you should open up a bit more to everyone like you do with Leone."

"Why does it matter if I open up or not?" It's not like I have anything to talk about with them.

"Nobody would trust their back to someone they know nothing about. Try opening up to me."

"I uh... what… how?" How am I supposed to open up when I have no idea what to talk about? This girl isn't subtle about this.

"Well why have you closed yourself to people in the first place?"

"I uh.. I don't know.."

* * *

 _A wounded girl is on the ground, there is a gash on her side with blood pouring out of it._

 _A dead mother slashed to pieces._

 _A dead father hanging on a pike._

 _A dead sister hanging from a tree._

 _The faces of the dead I never knew._

* * *

"Because anyone close to me has suffered in some form. I was too weak, when I was a child I watched my family die. I was saved by a girl when being attacked by an animal, as a result she got injured. I fell in the middle of a snowstorm and was a burden upon a village of strangers. My hands are dyed red with blood of people whose name's I'll never know. It's probably best to keep people away, that way it won't be my fault if anyone is hurt unless done by my hands." It hurt to say that, my chest feels so tight. As I was saying all that I realized how true it was, if only I had strength, if only, they'd still be alive.

I could feel the warm tears flowing down my face. My body is shaking "I.."

I was cut off from my words as I felt a warm embrace. "Leo it's okay to be weak, I was weak once too, all of us were weak at a point. Well except for Braht and Boss, but we grow strong as a group, as a family. We'd love for you to join in the family and accept us as we have accepted you." Her words had a calming effect on me, she seemed like that of a mother.

"A f...family." My words came out shakily.

"Yes a family." She let go of me and stood up. " Now you should rest, and don't worry about the mission tonight." Scheele turned and walked away from me.

Before she had the chance to get outside my door I called out to her. "Wait! Let me get some food and join the others on their mission. If even one more person is gone from a mission the chances of death goes up." I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain I caught up to Scheele. "Let's go."

I could feel her grinning at me. "I'm glad you and Tatsumi are a part of our family, I'm sure you both will do so much for us." Yep she's definitely a mother in this family.

I could feel a small grin forming on my face. "Yea, but please do me a favor and try to not let Tatsumi know about me.. I don't want him learning about who I've become."

"You already knew him?" She looked down at me, wonder in her eyes.

"Yea, I stayed in his village for awhile before I became Demon of the North. Some demon I turned out to be. Ha." It's laughable at how much of a demon I turned out to be. The only truth is the demon inside me.

"You look like a demon, but your heart is that of kindness." Looking at her, there was a kind smile on her face. There she goes saying something weird with such a kind expression.

"Th-thank you." This is weird but, I might just find a home here yet. A home where a family takes away each other's pain and leaves warmth in the heart.

* * *

 **A/N well another chapter done, I want to get bigger chapters in but there are also those little chapters to fill the spaces inbetween and I haven't had nearly as much time as I thought I would. I've been sick and having to be a frequent visitor to the everyday local hospital oh joy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come since this is going to be a somewhat long story.**


	10. Kill The Bitch

"What's the name of the target you ask Leo?" Said a certain muscular armored being.

"Yea, I mean I wasn't there for the information, I barely just caught up to you guys." I replied. I did not just spend half an hour rushing out of base to catch up to Braht, Bitch, and Rabac to not know anything about my target. Right now we're in a dense forest heading towards an abandoned castle or supposedly abandoned until recently.

"Hah idiot, if you don't even know the mission why both…'

"Shut up pinkie pie." I interrupted the pink bitch before she could finish. I could hear a chuckle from Rabac as we were running, but that went silent when all the instincts in my body told me to duck. Between a half dive and sliding motion I noticed a laser fly over my head. "And this is what we call a mega bitch." I called out as I ran to Braht's side.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yelled the bitch.

" **Please remember to be careful, there are two of us in this body now."**

" _Yea I know, I'll be sure to be careful."_

"Mine just try to calm down.. atleast he's talking." Rabac said.

"Why don't I blast you instead! I saw you trying to peep on me earlier!"

"All of you quiet down we are on a mission." Ah the mature one of the group, thank you Braht. "Our mission is to take out a man named Kayaba. With help from the Minister he has kidnapped over a thousand slaves and is holding them in his castle. He has been forcing them to fight each other and random danger beast, it is our job to take him out and free those slaves. Now hurry up!"

I looked back to stick my tongue out at bitch, until I saw something different with her. Her eyes seemed determined now. Is she serious about this or maybe mega bitch, mega trick? "What happened to Mine, she seems serious?" I whispered to Braht.

"Slaves in this nation are usually foreign members, and she happens to be half blood from the west and empire. As you would know there is discrimination."

"I.. I didn't know." I took a look back at Mine. I kinda feel bad, she may be a mega bitch, but she has earned the right to be.

"Remember we're a family in Night Raid, we are all bonded by the evil we commit for our sake of justice. You should try to be nice to her and everyone else."

"Okay.." I slowed down my pace until I was by Mine's side.

"What do you want? Come to pay respects to the genius sniper?"

"I uh.. I'm sorry."

"What's this, you have a heart?" I heard a sniffle and looked at Mine, she was mocking me after I just apologized, and now she is wiping her face with a handkerchief. She truly is a mega bitch.

"Nope, nevermind." Giving her a deadpan stare, I ran back ahead. "MEGA BITCH." At this moment I knew, I fucked up. A blast from pumpkin skimmed across my face, I could feel blood trickling down my cheek slowly.

"Mine no more injuring allies. Leo stop provoking your allies." Braht called out. After that only a snicker could be heard Rabac.

"Alright, I'm sorry Mine let's get along." Words I never thought I'd hear myself say. I only got some grumbling in response. Glad we can be civilized. "Hey Rabac is there something going on between you and the boss? You see.."

"I have no clu.." I got interrupted by Rabac and he by Braht. Karma for the win.

"Enough there is still some more information needed to be known about the target. He has a teigu so we better be careful as we approach the castle."

"What does his teigu do?"

"It's based around illusions, it lets out a mist that can put anyone into a trance. He can make anyone without a strong willpower so any number of hallucinations that he sees fit. It's name is Wonderland." Braht voice tensed up slightly as he spoke of the teigu. Is it that dangerous? Just some simple mind tricks it seems.

"Is it really anything to worry about? It sounds as if it's just some mind tricks."

"It isn.." Braht began to say.

"Sh don't tell him, let him experience it himself." Rabac said. Experience what? Are they underestimating me?

" **Sigh a teigu is a powerful weapon Leo, never take one lightly. Although a teigu that whbonds with it's host are of course the most powerful any experienced user can and will take you down if underestimated."**

" _You too? Are they that powerful even you can't protect me? Even from just a simple mind trick?"_

" **I guess you'll have to experience the power of a teigu before hand."**

"It's starting to get dark out guys, let's set up camp here soon and then we shall leave an hour before sunrise. Attacking at sunrise is the best, as troops are either awakening and still tired or just about ready to sleep."

"You seem to know about fighting, did you use to a soldier for the revolutionary army?"

Braht chuckled then replied. "No Leo, I was a soldier for the empire. I served faithfully until I finally had my eyes opened as they turned their backs on my leader.

"I.. I'm sorry to hear. Anyways let's stop up here and rest."

* * *

We're all sitting next to each other, in a clearing a couple miles out from the castle.

"It's about time sleep soon, Leo can you take first watch?" Braht asked.

"Of course, you three can rest easy."

"Alright be sure to wake us whenever you start to feel tired."

"I will Braht you can place your trust in me." I feel confident about this. I only ever feel tired whenever I battle so I'm sure I can stay up all night.

"Also wake me up if there are any cute girls!" Chimed in Rabac. What is with this guy and hormones? A cracking noise caused me to turn towards Rabac. Mine's fists were repeatedly striking his head.

"Why do I have to be on a team with these two idiots!" She yelled.

"What did I do to deserve being called an idiot?"

"You just always are! Be sure to wake me up before you mess up!" Sigh mega bitch is at it again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw brought scoot closer to me.

"Don't worry that's her way of saying be careful, she isn't that bad once you get to know her, so please try. Leone isn't the only person on our team that cares about you." I looked over at Braht and smiled until I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Th-thanks… b..better get r-r-rested up no-now." I managed to stutter out as I scooted away. He's a lot kinder than I thought he would be. That's a relief. Yet that crush thing he has makes things awkward sometimes.

* * *

"The Demon of the North isn't showing up at all. Here I was hoping for a good battle." Esdeath sighed, this battle bored her. As fun as it was to dominate the battlefield for her, it was missing something since no warrior could even stand before her. "Maybe I should of brought Leo with me. It would of been a good chance to see his strength." The sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thought. "Come in."

"Ah yes General." A soldier said while walking into the General's tent. "We've taken over the enemies camp and captured their leader as you asked."

"If that is all, bring him here."

"Yes General." With that the soldier left in a hurry.

Esdeath walked over to a desk in her tent and grabbed a pair of gloves. With a sadistic grin slowly growing on her face she said. "Guess I'll get to have some fun after all."

* * *

 **** **"** **Wake up, the sun is going to rise in a few hours." I called out to the sleeping three.**

Braht was up and ready in a heartbeat. "Ah Leo you stayed up all through the night? That's reckless." There was a hint of anger in his voice as well as concern.

"Don't worry, my teigu has an effect on my body where I don't require as much sleep."

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself. Can you wake the others while I stretch?"

"Can do." I watched Braht stretching for a moment until he decided to make things awkward with one line.

"It's hard if you're watching me like that Leo." He said while making eye contact with me and a blush on his face.

"I..I.. I'm go..gonna wa..wake them u..up n..n..now." I stammered out as I made my way towards Mine. Looking down at her I smirked, it's a prime chance for payback. Eh better be nice, we need to be friendly for the mission. I reached down to shake her but right before I was able to her eyes shot open, and a blast from pumpkin shot where I was standing just a moment ago. "WHAT THE FUCK PINKY PIE, IF I HADN'T MOVED I'D BE DEAD!"

"GOOD, PERVERTS THAT TRY TO GROPE A GIRL IN HER SLEEP DESERVE TO DIE!" She yelled while aiming pumpkin right at me.

"Grope? Grope what? You have nothing on you too grope washboard!" I may have just went overboard. All I could see was Mega Bitch shaking in what I would assume to be anger.

"Y-y-y-you I'M GOING TO KI.." She went silent, and we locked eyes as a look of pure shock slowly enveloped her face.

"Uhh…. Are you going to let that go on?" Taking a look at Mine not everything would seem out of place if it wasn't for a hand on her chest from a certain pervert. I wonder if she can even hear me right now.

" **He is the most unlucky pervert I'll ever know."**

" _You can say that again.. poor soul."_ I kinda feel bad for him.

"Najenda why are you covering yourself with a chessboard~~." Rabac said in his sleep. He must of been in heaven, well a rude awakening to start the day it is.

" _He's fucked."_

" **You can say that again."**

A light enveloped Rabac's body, making him disappear for a moment. When the light was gone a lone cough was heard, and any hint of green was now hidden behind a layer of charcoal.

"I need a doctor.." With that Rabac hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey Braht can you carry him till we get close to the target?" With that I took off towards the castle.

* * *

"What in the literal fuck just happened guys?" I was astonished. Who would've thought our target would die without us even touching him.

"Honestly this has never happened before. I don't even know what to make up of this." Replied Braht. Everyone seemed shocked, we just what the fuck happened to our target.

"Should we take credit for this or?" Asked Rabac.

"Uh do we still get paid is what I want to know." I didn't travel this far for no reason.

"We better, we went all this way too kill that bastard." Ah bitch making sense for once.

 **One Hour Earlier**

"Hey Braht this is the castle right?" It seemed lackluster, and there was a huge fight scene going on. These slaves were just swinging their weapons around at the air. All except one.

"Yea it is, that guy that isn't attacking is the teigu user, but why is he standing in the middle of the field?" The guy was standing in the middle of all those kids, he's just asking to get a stray blow to the body. "Mine take him out please."

"Can do." She laid down and aimed her gun towards Kayaba. She may be pinky pie, shit at stealth in that bright ass outfit, but she's a reliable sniper. Now if she just wasn't such a mega bitch. I watched her lower pumpkin with a surprised look on her face.

"Why are you lowering pumpkin?"

"Some broad with chestnut hair let go of her sword in mid swing and it stabbed our target in the stomach." Mine replied emotionlessly.

"So you're telling me, you lost to a sword in range fight? Some sniper you are. Hahahahaha!" I fell down onto the ground rolling around while laughing. "Too damn funny, it hurts! It hurts!"

"And now some girly boy with black hair just stabbed him through the head, and blood and brains are oozing out. Mission complete." She said in a monotone voice.

* * *

 **AN: Ello once again. I found my creative spark again, I don't feel sick anymore. I'M READY TO GET BACK TO WRITING THIS STORY IN HYPER DRIVE. A comedic chapter hoozah. Pinky Pie, or Mega Bitch either/or is my target of dislike. I mean tsundere are the best to make fun of.**

 **Ah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come, since from here on it might get serious, or not. Who knows?**


	11. Kill The Chicken

I was sitting in my room. We were all called into the main lobby, yet I don't want to be seen by Tatsumi just yet. I can't let him know I turned out to be just another killer, even if we are on the same side. " **Are you really that concerned with how the boy sees you?"**

" _Of course I am, he looked up to me. I don't want him to well. I don't know just yet."_

" **I don't understand this childish game of yours, but I'll let it be."**

Our conversation was interrupted when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. "Sure hope you're going to fill me in on the mission." As I finished, A certain silver haired assassin walked into the room. "Oh boss, it's you. Hope I'm not in trouble."

"The others filled me in on what your reasons are. You should take care of this problem as soon as possible." She replied calmly.

"I'll be sure to boss. Just give me some time if you would." In truth, this isn't something I want to do. I don't want to face Tatsumi.

"Anyways, your target along with everyone else, is Zank the executioner. He has been on a killing spree for awhile now making the capital unsafe for the citizens at night. Scout out the city at night and take him down at any cost."

"Aye aye commander." With that Boss left the room.

Jumping out of bed I got my usual gear on. "I should probably grab some extra daggers." I went to the armory and grabbed a handful of daggers along with a sheath for each one. I equipped them on easily accessible spots on my body.

"Ooo Leo, you're getting ready for later?" Said a voice from behind.

"Yea I am, what are you doing here Leone?" I asked her.

"Not even a thank you for when I saved you?"

"Uh what do you mean?" Saved me, what in the hell.

"Oh I dunno, passing out in the forest, and waking up in a bed is what every normal person does." Oh so that was her?

"Well thank you Leone, you really saved me." I flashed her a smile, that quickly faded away as I saw a grin on her face.

"Leooo~ you were quite heavy you know, and I had to carry you all the way back." She was swaying slightly as the grin grew on her face. "I did all that for you and I only get a thank you?"

"Oh you want a reward? I have some leftover money from the last mission." That's when she latched herself onto my arm, squeezing it between her breast. As I felt the softness, my face started to heat up.

"Oh I don't want your money as a reward." She leaned in close to my ear and whispered seductively "I just want you." I jumped away from her out of pure shock.

"W...wh..what?" I stuttered while staring at her in surprise.

"I only said I wanted you and this is your reaction?" She stared at me while giving the most innocent expression I've seen in my life. Her head was tilted to the side, and a deep blush in her cheeks. "Just to let you know, despite how I act, I'm still a virgin.

Nope, that's a lie, gotta be. "Th… that can't be true. Also why me? We haven't even known each other for long." If she's serious, I atleast want to know. I looked at the ground, what the hell it's too embarrassing to look at her now. Then I felt something slam against me, making me fall to the ground. It was her, and now she's on top me.

"You can't let you guard down or you can die Leo." She said while looking down into my eyes.

"Oh so this was training?" That makes a lot more sense. I'm an assassin I always need to be ready for an attack. "Thank y.." My eyes widened as I felt something soft against my lips. She.. she's kissing me! I got to.. The kiss actually felt amazing, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips back against hers, kissing her back. Then she broke away quickly and looked down at me.

"I'm serious Leo. I can't explain it, but after seeing you down in the forest. I.. I was worried you were injured and then when I went to check on you after, you were already gone." She was worried about me?

"That still doesn't explain wh.."

"I told you I can't explain it, but after you left I only wanted to see you again as soon as possible." She leaned down and kissed me again, but this time with passion. I returned the kiss as I felt a shock along my entire body. I put my hands on her sides squeezing them. She let out a soft moan against my lips, then I felt her tongue pressing against my lips trying to get it, so I opened my mouth and met her tongue with mine as I ran my hands up her side. She slid her tongue against mine then explored my mouth with it as she grabbed onto my hair, pulling it. I slid my hands under the black band that she used as a bra and gently squeezed her breast. She let out a moan and kissed down along my jawline to my neck then bit down on it. I bit down on my lip to hold back a groan… Then I heard footsteps and pulled my hands out of the black band.

"Leone I think someone is coming." I said while out of breath

"Nobody comes down here anymore. We all have our teigus on us." She replied.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer. "There is for sure someone coming, well you're on your own." I sunk into the shadow that was created under our bodies and sighed.

" **Well that was a scene to behold, now you make a quick getaway?"**

" _It'd be embarrassing to be caught doing that."_

" **Well if I were you, I'd be worrying about your balls for a bit."**

" _What do you mean?"_ Why would I have to worry about my balls?

" **I mean, nevermind, you'll learn one day."**

"Using your teigu to hide? Leo you jerk!" I heard Leone yell out.

"Huh big sis what are you doing down here?" I heard another voice call out.

"Oh Tatsumi, just uh looking for something." Tooold ya someone was coming.

"Alright sis, it's time to go to the capital. Boss said to get the other guy and head out." With that Tatsumi ran out of the room. Once I couldn't hear footsteps anymore I started to come out of Leone's shadow only to have my shirt grabbed on and pulled out of her shadow the rest of the way. I looked at her and tried to smile, I bet she could tell it was forced.

"Once we get back, we're gonna continue from where we left off." She kissed me on the cheek then smacked me. "Let's go."

" **I get more entertainment later? This must be my lucky day."**

" _Shut up."_

* * *

Once we got to the capital it was already night time. Most of the lights were out, probably because there's a curfew with Zank out on the loose. Everyone decided to head out on their own. Our orders were to signal if we ran into him and to not get caught by the guards.

"This is so fucking boring. I have been walking around for over a damn hour and haven't seen a single living being."

" **Well aren't you impatient, the executioner could be anywhere. You should keep your guard up."**

" _I highly doubt he is going to attack me. Call it a gut feeling. Akame or Braht probably found him already and are taking care of him as we speak."_

" **Just be careful in case. I don't want to see you die anytime soon."**

" _Is it because I'm your host?"_

" **Yes, but I also care for you. You've grown on me."**

I smiled at that. " _Well thanks, and atleast I know I won't be alone ever with you flowing through my body. That reminds me, can everyone talk to their teigu?"_

" **That I don't know Leo."**

" _It'd be nice if everyone could. Then all of the users would have a companion."_

" **You're surprisingly cheerful for a kid that was used as a killing machine that has no family."**

" _My family gave me their love, I figure that for as long as I'm alive, I should try to be happy for them. It's my way to honor them I guess. The killing machine, I'm still upset by that, but if we are stuck together I have to get past that."_

" **Hahahahahaha! You surprise my child."**

" _I'm glad, I better take your advice and be alert. Let's talk some more later."_

" **Alright, I'll let you in on a tip. If you ever need a weapon, if you can imagine a weapon of any kind it can be created. Not just a sword."**

" _Thanks Nyph."_

With a smile I continued my walk through the capital. It's so different here at night. The streets are empty, it's almost like nobody lived here. I'd believe it to if it weren't for the occasional light. It's probably because of Zank being on the loose.

"Evil doer stop right there! Sick him Koro!" I heard what sounded like a girl shout.

I turned around to see a girl that looked about twenty with a ponytail, she was in armor, so Imperial little dog turn into a giant, well beast? Kinda scary. I raised my hands up and started shaking my head. "Wait! Stop no this has gotta be a misunderstanding! I promise.

"Not citizen of the capital would be out at this time! It's past curfew, you must be the killer!" She, isn't wrong in a way. I'm a killer.

"Curfew? Killer? What are you talking about?" Just gonna play dumb, I tried to make the most confused face I could. It must of work since she called the dog back.

"You don't know?" She looked at me as if she was confused and trying to see if I was lying or not.

"Uhm no, I uh just got to the capital only a little bit ago." That one isn't a lie.

"Why did you come to the capital?"

What the hell do I tell her? What the hell do I fucking tell this girl? I could feel my body start shaking slightly. Why didn't I just hide in a damn shadow and search instead. Come on brain.

" **Just tell her a little bit about what happened to your home. It's your best bet."**

" _You're right, thanks Nypherius!"_

"Hey did you hear me? Why are you shaking, you have no reason unless you are an evil doer."

"I.. it's not that. I just, my home was attacked by bandits." I started to shake more, but this time on purpose. "Wh...when I g..got home.. My fa… family was dead.. I didn't have anywhere else to go.. I thought I could j.. Join the military.. and help people.. So nobody would have to go through wh..what I did. I also wa..want revenge for my family." Please work, please please work.

I was shocked when I was pulled into what I could tell was a hug. "Oh you poor soul. You only want justice. I know how you feel, I want justice against the group that killed my mentor."

"Your mentor?" I looked down at her, she was just a bit shorter then me. She looked innocent and so sweet. I guess she hasn't been corrupted yet.

"My mentor was Captain Ogre. He trained me and taught me what justice is. He was a good man, but Night Raid killed him. They are nothing but evil doers, that deserve nothing but death!" Her face was warped into something I couldn't believe. She reminded me of a demon ready to tear the world asunder. Worst thing is, I'm the person that caused that face all because he threatened me.

"I.. I'm so sorry to hear that." There is no way I'm going to let her know I killed him.

"It's Night Raid that should be sorry, not you." She took a step back. "My name is Seryu, what's yours?" She smiled and held out her hand.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leo."

"Well Leo, let me take you to the barracks and in the morning you can talk to the recruiter!"

"Uh erm no I couldn't have you do that for me, besides I have to find a place to sleep." I have a feeling I should stay away from her, and the military at all cost.

She looked like she was thinking about it for a moment. "If you need a place to sleep you can just sleep on my bed!" After she said that Koro hugged my leg. "Look even Koro wants you to join us."

"I uh.. I uh."

"No more arguing let's go!" With that Koro hopped onto my head and she started to drag me away."

"Wait! Why what? What is this dog and why am I being taken away?" I asked while trying to run instead of just getting dragged.

"Oh Koro he's my partner, a teigu! He responded to my strong sense of justice and we've been friends ever since! Now let's hurry!" God dammit why do I have to go through this! I had plans for tonight!

" **HAHAHAHA! This is even more entertaining than your other plans."**

" _Shut up."_ Some assassin I am. Getting caught like this.

* * *

 **AN: Well he got himself into a sticky situation! Nudge nudge wink wink. I kid oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write for sure. I also hope you've enjoyed Leo's fun life up this point, please try to remember happy moments did exist. I mean who knows. You can expect the next chapter around the 16th. oh and the title is a pun, I hope you get it!**


	12. Kill The Justice

Seryu lead me to her barracks, we were alone. "Where is everyone else at?" I asked.

"I'm the only female in the Imperial Police, so I sleep alone. They thought it'd be better that way." She replied casually.

"WAIT we're alone? What why what."

"We have an early day tomorrow Leo, we better get to sleep."

"Erm okay, I'll just sleep on the floor." I went to go lay down, until Seryu grabbed my arm. "What is it?" I looked back at her.

"If you're going to join the police, you shouldn't be stiff from sleeping on the ground, but a bed." Valid point, but I actually don't want to join. I need out.

"Go..good point, but there's only one bed."

"So? We can share the bed as comrades of justice." She has got to have no idea what she's talking about. Any normal girl would never invite a man into her bed so soon let alone her living area. Is she really that ignorant of the world? This innocence, I must protect it.

"I uh okay, as comrades of justice as you say." I got into the bed and faced the wall. Must keep my thoughts clean.

* * *

"Where in the hell is Leo?" Leone asked herself. Did he stay behind on purpose she thought.

"He got caught by some girl and it seemed he was forced to stay behind, lucky bastard." Rabac called out. He earned himself a swift punch from Leone.

"As stupid as that idiot may be, he isn't a pervert like you Rabac." Said Mine. She was a little worried about their ally, and even she didn't want to think he betrayed them.

Akame walked into the room. "Dinner is ready." With that everyone went to the kitchen and grabbed their meal.

"Tatsumi how is your training going?" Asked Najenda breaking the silence at the table.

"It's going good boss!" He replied.

"Is that so?" She smiled to herself. It seems we've gotten two new good members, even if one isn't the most cooperative she thought. "Leone make sure you train him well tomorrow."

"So it's big sis' turn tomorrow, Tatsumi first part of training, poor your big sis a drink." Leone said as she held a cup towards Tatsumi.

"Yes!" He replied and started filling her cup.

Thinking about Leone saw this as a chance. She could use this training as a chance to go to the capital and find Leo. "Make sure you're up early tomorrow, we're heading out to the capital."

* * *

"Hey Leo, what does justice feel like to you?" Seryu whispered. We were both on a bed facing away from each other. She probably is starting to realize how awkward this is as well, small talk may be the best to get through this. If I had my way I would've left, but her dog Koro is sitting in front of the door. I also can't risk using my teigu until I know exactly what Koro can do.

"Justice.. That's a tough one. I say it would feel like a heat blaring up in your body. It's something that you could just tell without even having to question it." I'm just pulling shit out of my ass. I know it, I just hope she doesn't.

"Really? What is justice then?" Is this going to be twenty questions justice edition?

"I think, justice just depends on the person. I mean, to one person justice could mean taking revenge on those that deserve it. To me justice is punishing those that make life unbearable for others and continues to do it while knowing." I felt a little movement so I rolled over to take a look at Seryu, it seemed she had the same idea as we were looking right at each other now. Now that I can get a good look at her, she isn't bad looking, she's actually pretty cute. Wait no stop don't think like that Leo. Justice finish what you were saying. "Justice is also protecting the smile of the innocent from any harm brought their way." Something the empire seems to be failing at.

"Is that is?" Wait, did she expect something more.

I can't think of anything else to add. "Yea that's it."

"My body feels warm after hearing that, is this the feeling of justice?" She asked with a faint blush on her face barely noticeable in the darkness of the room. She really is cute fuck.

"I don't know, does it feel like it?" I gave her a questioning look.

"It might." I sighed, is she trying to understand what justice is? Maybe her sense of justice is just do to the environment she was raised in. "Hey Leo… why are you touching me?" What wait what? My hands aren't touching her.

"I'm touching you? No I'm not." Is she a little crazy? I looked over at the door and Koro was still there so it wasn't him. Then my body froze once I felt something grab onto my nether region. "I uh.. I can explain."

"It's warm, it's heat is making my body heat up even more." Don't say that please. We locked eyes and I could feel a blush growing on my face. "Is this warm feeling.. The feeling of justice you spoke of?"

"Uh no.. yes.. Maybe.. I don't know.." WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO.

"Your justice is causing a reaction, is it bringing out my own justice?"

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"A burning feeling is encasing my body. A strong feeling of justice is all it could be right?" She really is a justice nut….. Wait, did.. Did I just awaken her sexual desires? "Leo, we should merge our senses of justice to form a clearer, burning justice that could outshine any others." Does she not realize the implications.

"Nope nope nope nope. NOPE!" I got up and ran out of the door ignoring Koro. Once I got outside I sat down against the wall and took a deep breath. "I can't handle that girl. She's nice, but crazy. Fucking nuts about justice."

"Hey Koro, did Leo leave?" Seryu asked her dog. Wow I can still hear her from out here. "He didn't? Is he outside?" I still need to learn about the dog, it may be able to help Night Raid. "He must be watching over this place in case of the killer on the loose! He has a strong sense of justice."

You know, Zank I would not mind having you here right now. " **That was a lot more entertaining than your previous plan! I picked the right person as a host it seems."**

" _And I was forced to host a demon that loves killing and embarrassment what a fun life."_

" **If you find that fun, wait till you see what happens later."** Something about the way he said that seemed.. Ominous. It made my body shiver slightly.

" _What do you mean by that?"_ I asked Nypherius, and waited for a bit. "Guess he isn't going to reply."

* * *

"Ke… wake up." Someone speaking awoken me from my sleep.

"Five more minutes.." I managed to mumble in reply to the stranger.

"Come on Leo we have to patrol the capital." I opened my eyes to look at who was talking to me.

"Oh hey Seryu, patrol the capital?" Why would I have to patrol the capital?

"Yep! I'll show you what the police do, and my usual walk way. Should we unite our justice first?" Did...did she just ask that with a straight face? Why just why.

"No I won't have sex with you!" I said to her. In all honesty I might not mind, I just have other things I need to get done first.

"Sex? I just want to unite our justice, to make into a single powerful justice." She.. She's deluded.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent traveling around the city. I got to learn more about Seryu, her reason why she joined the Empire. I also learned that she can go a little overboard at times. We caught a thief and she tried to feed him to Koro, but I managed to stop her. She is a kind girl and fun to be around, she just has a very strong sense of justice and if you are evil she will not hold back. I think I made a friend today in the long run.

"Hey that person there, he looks lost, let's go help him Leo." I looked at Seryu, then looked into the direction of where she was pointing. There was one person, and seeing that one person made my heart sink.

"I uh, yea you go get him and bring him over." I knew this day would come eventually, I just hoped it wouldn't be soon.

"Okay!" She replied excitedly, she always gets over excited when she gets to help someone. I smiled to myself, completely forgetting the sinking feeling I had just a moment ago. I watched her walk towards him and have a small chat then bringing him back to us. "Hey Leo, this kids name is.."

I interrupted her. "Heya Tatsumi." He looked at me with shock for a moment until it became clear to him who I was. For a split second I could of sworn I saw sadness in his eyes and his smile falter.

"Leo! What are you doing the capital? Last I saw you was years ago."

"Hah.. Yea I actually came to the capital beca.."

Seryu interrupted me. "He came to join the Empire's army and spread justice to the land, but he won't unite his justice with mine." I just looked at her with annoyance. She is still going on about that.

"Unite justice?" Tatsumi said as if asking. I just smiled at him.

"It's better if you don't know."

By the time we got Tatsumi to where he was looking for the sun was already setting.

"Be careful out there Tatsumi!" I called out to him. He turned around and gave what looked like a sad smile then nodded and turned around. Why the sadness? He might actually think I'm with the Empire, so we're enemies now. I.. I forgot I'll have to fix that later.

"Be sure to tell us if you find anything suspicious." Seryu called out to him. She always thinks about her duty. She turned towards me. "Hey Leo, let's go to the park, I have something to do and I would like your help."

I smiled at her. "Alright let's go." When we get to the park, I'll be sure to sneak away.

* * *

Darkness took over by the time we arrived at the park. There wasn't a single soul dwelling anywhere near. Seryu and I were crouched down in some bushes hiding while inspecting the area.

"What are we doing here Seryu?" I asked.

"Are you any good at fighting Leo?" She asked while ignoring my question.

"Yeah I think, what does that have to do with anything?"

"People are coming here soon, they are true evil doers and it's our job to take them out."

"Oh.." I started to slip away into the shadows to leave until I saw two bodies approaching, one in all pink and the other in purple. "Oh no." I whispered.

"Leo they're here, let's attack."

* * *

 **A/N woop another chapter done. A little cliffhanger, now this is the chapter where I really start to break away from the canon story. I mean there will be a few similar parts, that you can fill in if you have read or watched Akame Ga Kill. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones before! Next chapter will be up around 4/23**


	13. Kill The Bonds

No.. this can't be happening. "Seryu what.. What's happening?" I don't want to believe this is happening.

Seryu ignored me and ran at Mine and Sheele "KORO ATTACK!" She screamed while charging at them. Koro ran in front of her and charged at Mine and Sheele but was held back as Mine unleashed a barrage of bullets aimed at Koro causing a cloud of smoke.

"It seems like she recognizes us Sheele, we have to either kill her or bring her with us." Mine said as the smoke cleared away revealing a monster dog with bullet holes all over it's body. I watched in disgust as the holes closed up.

"Wanted dead or alive, in the name of justice I will kill you!" Seryu screamed as she jumped from behind Koro. "Tonfa Gun!" Seryu shot at in between splitting them up.

"Sheele you handle the mutt! I got the girl." I watched as Sheele charged at Koro, swinging extase at him faster than my eyes could follow. Blood squirted from Koro as he took the hits.

I turned my attention towards Mine and Seryu in time to see them glaring at each other. "Tch, this isn't much of a pinch." She aimed Pumpkin and shot at Seryu. Seryu jumped back into the wooded area of the park dodging Mine's attack. Mine followed after her disappearing from view.

What am I doing? I need to help them. I fell onto my knees, my body won't listen to me. "MOVE DAMMIT!" I yelled out in frustration. I want to help Sheele and Mine, but Seryu, she isn't a bad person. What am I supposed to do? Why am I being useless in this situation? I just can't bring myself to move. I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't of spent that time with Seryu, I should've left when I had the chance.

" **Leo calm down!"**

" _ **You killed us, now you're going to let one of your friends die too? Just how much of a demon are you?"**_ The voices.. Why are they back? I haven't heard them since I killed Ogre. " _ **You just can't do anything right can you? You were just born to lose those close to you. You can't even lift a finger to save yourself, how could you save someone else?"**_ I've gotten stronger though.. I thought I was doing what's right. It's not Seryu's fault is it? She's just a soldier on the other side, my enemy. It wouldn't be wrong for me to kill her would it? " _ **You think so little of someone you spent a day with and gotten to know? You know it isn't her fault demon. IT'S YOURS, YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT LONG AGO, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE NICE TO YOUR ENEMY. NOW YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY THE PRICE. If they die it's your fault for not helping."**_ I want to help them, I just how can I kill someone that I know is only doing what she thinks is right to?

" **LEO SNAP OUT OF IT!"** It's your fault too, if it wasn't for you I never would of been introduced into this world. I wouldn't be feeling this. " **YOU IDIOT I ONLY AM GIVING YOU THE POWER YOU ASKED FOR."** That's a lie, I never asked for this! " _ **It's all your fault demon. You killed all of us. You deserve to suffer, you were foolish to be happy. A murderer like you deserves nothing but misery."**_

"UUAAAHH!" I let out a scream aimed at the sky. Why do I lose things? Why can't I protect those I want to? I didn't get stronger, I was an idiot to think killing someone made me stronger. I can't even defend my comrades who helped me. I'm just worthless.

"EXTASE!" A flash of light made my mind go blank as I looked at the source of the light. It was Sheele, and she was looking back at me. The light was almost blinding, but I could see her clearly. "Leo it's okay." What's okay? This isn't okay Sheele, I'm worthless, I can't move from this spot. I wanted to tell her that, but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out. The light started to fade as an arm came down onto her, but right before it could connect she swung her teigu cutting off the arm.

"KORO BERSERK!" I heard Seryu screamed then followed with a whistle. I watched in horror as Koro's fur started to turn crimson as if he just took a bath in blood. Muscles pulsated throughout his body and he let out a blood curdling howl and charged at Sheele. I couldn't believe what just happened. I watched as Sheele was split in half, her torso falling to the ground as Koro swallowed her legs.

"SHEELE!" Mine screamed as she ran towards her, shooting at Koro making him jump back.

I looked at Sheele and she returned my look with a smile. How can you being smiling at me like that? Your insides are pouring out of you as well as blood is draining. Even your skin is losing it's color. Don't smile at me, please. I saw her nudge her head towards Mine. She was surrounded by soldiers. When did they get her? No she can't die to. Move, move dammit Leo fucking move! I screamed at myself in my head. My body seemed to respond and I started sprinting towards Mine while looking at Sheele. She coughed out blood while still smiling at me. She slowly raised her arm up with Extase. "Extase." She whispered as a flash of light enveloped the area.

"Watch out, we don't know what that light can do!" I heard a soldier call out.

"I'm sorry Sheele, I promise I won't let Mine die too." I whispered as tears rolled down my face. I tackled into Mine and jumped into a shadow bringing her with me. "Hold onto me." I told her. I turned back to look at Sheele one last time, she was mouthing something. She looked happy almost. Even with all that blood how can she still smile? A shot rang out then there was hole in her head, blood oozing out of it.

"Justice has been served." It was Seryu that shot her. She.. she can't help it, it's her job. I can't… to her we're evil. "Find the other girl!" she called out then ran to the bush where her and I were hiding at first. "Leo I did it! I did it!" She was smiling until she noticed I wasn't there. "Leo? Where did you go?" She fell onto her knees and looked down. "Leo, come back. Night Raid.. you took him didn't you?" She slammed one hand into the ground and let out a scream. "Night Raid why do you take everything away from me?!"

I looked away. I can't watch this anymore. I started running with Mine. It's strange I could feel tears flowing down my face. " _ **You have no right to cry you demon, you let her die, you practically killed her."**_ They're right.

* * *

I don't even know how I got us out of the capital. All I can remember is running from shadow to shadow until I couldn't move anymore. I let Mine out of the shadow and crawled out after her. "How long?" I heard Mine mutter.

"What do you mean?"

She walked up to me then I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as she slapped me. "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE FOR?"

I looked down at her. There were tears in her eyes. It's my fault isn't it. I hung my head down. "Since.. Before you even got there.."

I felt my shirt getting gripped. "Why.. WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU HELP THEN?"

"I… I couldn't m.." She slapped me again.

"It's your fault she died! If you would of helped we could of killed that girl!"

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Shut up! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She turned around and stormed off in the direction of the base and I followed from a distance.

* * *

I was sitting on the top of the base looking at the stars. It really is my fault if I just would of helped, I could of saved her. She would still be alive. I'm too weak to be here. I have no right to be here with Night Raid. I tucked my knees into my chest and hid my face as I felt a cold breeze blow by. I need to get stronger, stronger without hurting my allies. As I am now, I can't do anything.

"Leo?.. Are you okay?" It was Leone. She sat down next to me.

"No.. it's my fault she died, I didn't help!"

I felt a hand on my back, and I looked over at Leone. That's when I noticed something was off, the world, it held no color. The yellow that was her hair is gray now. It was dark here, why is there no color in the world?

" **Leo are you okay?"**

" _Yea.. I'm sorry, for earlier."_

"Leo, we are ready to die here. Nobody blames you, not even Mine, she just is angry right now."

I stood up. "Leone it is my fault, I know it is. I'm too weak for this. I.. I need to leave. I need to train."

She stood up by my side. "You can train here can't you?"

I looked over at her and gave a fake smile. "I'm sorry but I need to leave, to get my mind straight."

"Is that so?"

I nodded and started to head back into base to leave. Before I got to the entrance I could of swore I heard Leone say something but I kept walking.

* * *

He's really leaving isn't he? I.. I don't want him to leave Leone thought. It feels like something bad is going to happen if I let him leave. She reached her hand out towards Leo as he was walking away. "P.. Please don't go." She whispered, it was barely audible. She watched him enter the base and brought her hand over her heart. "Please come back."

* * *

He shivered slightly as the wind blew through the city. "Is something wrong Lord?" A Path of Peace member asked him.

"Nothing, I just had a bad premonition. Whoever it is out there, I only hope they can change their course and reach peace." He said. It seems like we are in for a change he thought to himself.

* * *

" **Are you sure about this Leo? It won't be an easy journey going at it alone."**

" _There's no point in doing this if it's easy. I have to get stronger then I can return."_

I turned around and took one last look at the base. "So long everyone." I turned back and started to walk away into the darkness. " _A world with no color seems almost fitting doesn't it?"_

" **You're traveling with me, your world had no color from the beginning."**

" _You really think so?"_

* * *

 **AN Well another chapter is out, another I hope you enjoy. How many paths are left to walk once you hit the bottom? Only two. Rise back onto your feet or stay down. I hope you continue to follow Leo on his journey through this world. Next chapter will be out by 4/30 if not sooner.**


	14. Kill The Army

Being alone felt different this time. Traveling by myself doesn't hurt like it use to. "I wonder where this road is going to take me." I left Night Raid a couple days ago. I wonder what they are thinking, does Mine blame me for what happened even with a cool head? Does boss want to hunt me down for leaving? Does Leone feel like I abandoned her? I never got the chance to explain to Tatsumi that I am on his side. I wonder what Rabac thinks too, I bet he's mad at me as well. Bulat.. Will he understand the need to be stronger to protect those close? I shook my head. "I have got to stop thinking about them. Just focus on getting stronger."

I followed the road looking at the trees around me. The world just isn't the same anymore. I feel almost numb, food barely has any taste, my body only has the slightest reaction when I touch something.

Something caught my attention, I can't explain it but there was something attracting me towards the woods as if reacting to it my body went that way. What is going on? I need to find out what this is. I went from a slow walk and accelerated into a sprint, ducking under low branches. I'm getting closer, I can feel it. I slowed down not wanting to pass whatever was bringing me in. I turned my head and looked at a tree, I would of kept walking but there was something carved into it. "K + L" I mumbled under my breath as I read the carving.

* * *

"Leo come on! Hurry up I want to show you the surprise!" Kana called out to me while standing at the village's entrance. She seemed excited about something and hasn't shut up about it all day. She told me to meet her here after I finished all my chores.

I shook my head and smiled. "Were you waiting here for awhile sis?" I asked.

She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Only all day, you took all day to finish."

"I think there is plenty of sunlight left out for the day."

"That's not the point! You never make a girl wait."

"Well I had to finish the chores first."

"Fine! You're excused for today since the surprise is for you." I sighed at that. What is going on with this surprise? Is it something that exciting? Kana grabbed my hand as soon as I was in her reach and took off dragging me with her.

"Woah sloow down you're going to tear my arm off!" I called out while trying to keep up with her.

"Nope, you get faster if you wanna keep it!" We ran for a few more moments weaving through the forest that surrounded our home. "Okay now close your eyes Leo~"

"What for? There isn't anything to see out here." Just hurry up and show me the surprise already I thought to myself.

"Just do it already." Sigh no point in arguing. I closed my eyes.

"What now oh loveable sister of mine."

"That's a surprise now let me guide you." She started pushing me from behind. "Okay now turn left a little bit." I felt a push on my left shoulder and slightly turned. "Good boy!"

"I'm not a dog." I grumbled.

"Close enough." What.. what's that suppose to mean? "Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was a tree with a hole that could fit maybe one person in it. "What is this?"

"It's the surprise!" She just smiled at me as if expecting me to be grateful.

"What kind of surprise is this?" She dragged me out for a tree. A tree.

"Well you said how you wanted a place to be alone. I thought this spot would be great you can even fit in the tree." She looked at me then looked down. "Is it no good?" She asked in a sad tone.

So that's why she dragged me out here. "It's good! I like it!"

She sniffled and looked at me again. "You mean it?"

"Yes yes I mean it!" Just don't be sad.

"Yay!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I just knew you would." She took a step back and I watched her pull out a knife. "Now to mark the tree." I watched as she carved something into the tree. I couldn't see what it was since her body was covering it. Well as long as she's excited about this I guess I can be happy. "Annnd done." She took a step away and I looked at the carving.

"K + L?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Kana + Leo. It's to show that this tree is our hideaway. I mean your hideaway!" I laughed at her. I see now she wanted a hideaway to.

* * *

Everything was on fire. There was dead bodies all over the streets. The town was being raided by bandits and I'm hiding in a bush. "No mom why." I said barely audible. I couldn't believe it they were desecrating her corpse.

"Leo don't look!" Kana put her hands over my eyes. "Just listen to my voice and it'll all be okay."

"How.. mom and dad are gone.. We're dead as well." A stinging sensation snapped me out of my daze. I looked at Kana there were tears in her eyes.

"Leo we can still live no move your ass or I'll move it for you." She grabbed a hold of me and started running off dragging me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I started to run by her side.

"Somewhere safe." Safe there isn't anywhere safe around here. I thought of how I was never going to see mom or dad again. My home again. My vision started to go dark. "Leo come on Leo! We need to hurry." Kana was calling out to me worriedly, but she sounded so far away." Then everything went silent. It felt like forever. The heat of the flames weren't there any longer just a breeze. "Leo, you hide here." I wanted to ask her where she was going to hide, but when I finally could see again, I was horrified to shocked to speak. My sister was covered in blood she had wounds on her arm. "You know you're useless but you can count on your big sis to save you. Just stay quiet." I watched as she flashed me bright smile and ran off.

"A girl managed to get away. After her!" I heard a man call out.

"Kana.." I whispered.

* * *

I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry Kana. I'll get stronger so nobody dies because of me again." I walked back towards the main road. As I arrived there was a carriage passing by. They looked like they were in a hurry but when they saw me they stopped.

"Hey kid turn around." The driver said to me.

"What why?"

"The village down the road is being attacked. It'd be suicide to go there."

"Attacked? By who?"

"The Revolutionary Army." The man said in a tone of disgust.

"Why are they attacking?" This doesn't make sense they wouldn't attack a random village for no reason.

"We wouldn't take their side in this war. We just wanted to remain neutral in this pointless war."

"They attacked because of such a petty reason?"

"They have done it many times before. It must not be petty to them."

The Revolutionary Army is just attacking a village for no reason. Night Raid fights for people that would harm the innocent bystanders? If they do something like that, they are just as bad as the Empire. If a group like that wins, it'd just be an evil taking replacing another evil. That won't do. "Take me there."

"What did you say kid? Are you sure?"

I thought for a moment. It's the right thing, I can't let them get away with this. "Yes I'm sure."

"Hop on in then. If you can, when you get there can you save my daughter?"

I hopped onto the carriage right next to the driver. "I'll do my best. I won't let them get away with this."

"Thank you kid. Her name is Kaede."

"How long has the Army been doing this?" I need to know when things went south. Please don't be recently, please don't let Night Raid just be working for another corrupt cause.

"They've been doing it since the beginning of the war. Any place that doesn't aid them is with the Empire in their eyes."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm sorry guys I don't know if I can return after learning that. As well as what I'm about to do. I'm sure I'll just become a traitor in your eyes.

* * *

As we got closer to the entrance of the village the man stopped his cart. I hopped off and started to walk into the village. "Kid wait." I turned back to the guy. "I can't let you do this alone, I'll join you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Alright let's.." A whistling noise went past my ear and I watched as an arrow flew it's way into the man's skull. I turned around to where the arrow came from, a sense of rage was coming out of me. Another person died. No more. I saw the archer and started charging at him. He was hiding in a building. He released an arrow that I ducked under. I have an idea. I dove into an alleyway that was at my right and went into the shadow world. I snaked my through the shadows until I was right under the archer. I pulled myself out of the shadow silently and grabbed a dagger of my hip and plunged it into the man's throat and twisted it for good measure. "Rot in hell." I pulled my dagger out of his neck and blood started spurting out then went to the window and looked at the cart drivers body. "I promise I will save your daughter." I hopped back into the shadows and went downstairs only to find more soldiers.

"Let's head back there isn't much left here. We already got all the women." Said a soldier.

"I'm with ya on that. Anyone want to go get Darwin?"

"He'll head back when he feels like it. Let's go." I watched as four soldiers got up and left the building. I followed them.

"That's right lead me home." I whispered to myself. I followed them the for about an hour until they went into a cave. I smirked to myself. " _Hey Nypehrius, we got the home field advantage."_

" **Indeed we do. Give me a bloodbath I can be proud of."** I crept my way into the cave, staying in the shadows. I approached a couple of guards.

" _Any new tricks you can teach me?"_

" **Grant me control and I'll weave something new into your body."**

" _Got it."_

I let Nypherius control my body for a moment. It felt weird having no control over it. He raised my arm while looking straight at the guards. I watched as a pitch black spear came out of their shadows and pierced through their skull. After their bodies hit the ground Nypherius gave me back control.

" _What was that?"_

" **A trick. It was almost an illusion. The impact of the spear tricks the brain into thinking it got stabbed and they go into a state they can never wake up from. They are brain dead and will truly die soon. Yet this won't work on teigu users nor those with strong minds."**

" _Let's give this a test run."_

I crept my way through until I saw the group of men that were in the building with the archer. Seems like they don't have too many more soldiers I can only feel about eight other in the cave. I got behind one of the guys and looked at the other three. They were all huddled up around a fire.

"Anyone get to try out that green girl?" A soldier asked.

"No, the boss won't let anyone touch her." A soldier replied

"Why not?" The third soldier asked.

"She's a virgin and those sell great. We need at much money as possible to take down the corrupt empire." The fourth one said.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue and rose out the shadow behind one. "Let me interrupt you." I held out my arm and three spikes went into three different soldiers. They all fell down face first into the flames their hair catching fire.

"What the fuck?" The fourth soldier went to get up but I stabbed him through the back of the knee with one dagger and through his neck with the other.

"Both sides of this war are corrupt." I crept back into the shadows and made way deeper into the cave. Until I was able to hear talking.

"Hey go get the others I need to talk to them." What appeared to be the leader called out.

"Roger sir!" A soldier said and turned around heading towards me. Perfect opportunity. I went around the corner and waited for the soldier. As he stepped over the shadow I was in I reached out and grabbed his leg, yanking him into the darkness. I pushed off his body to get out as he went deeper in.

"Die a slow death, for you won't be escaping." I ran into the room where three other soldiers were waiting and threw my two daggers at the soldiers on the side. The daggers hit both of their necks and blood spurted out as they started gargling on their blood before they fell onto the ground.

The leader turned around and faced me. "What the.. Who the fuck are you?" Behind him was a cage holding around nine or ten women. Anger flared up inside me when I saw those girls caged.

"Your retribution." I snarled as I charged at him without any weapons in my hand. I'm going to enjoy his death.

He pulled out his sword and swung it at me. I jumped to the side avoiding it with minimal effort then kicked at the blade making it fly out of the leader's hands. I crouched down low then put all my body into an uppercut knocking him onto his back. "Is this all you got?" I straddled him and glared down into his eyes. "How dull."

"Please spare me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He cried out.

"Didn't do anything wrong? You killed innocent civilians."

"They refused to help us! They are with the Empire!"

"Nobody is entitled to help, especially such a cowardly army that would kill civilians." I stood up and brought my leg up and dropped it down onto his skull crushing it underneath my feet. I then went over to the cage and unlocked it. "You're all free. Get out of here." The women all rushed out towards the exit except for one. I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to face a girl. She wasn't much shorter than me maybe a couple inches.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Leo." I replied.

She let out what looked to be the brightest smile I'd ever seen. "Well thank you Leo, you saved me and those girls."

That's when I saw the world again. Hearing those words felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders a weight that was drowning me now gone. Color slowly came back into my life and I saw a hint of green. It was the girl's hair. "Kana.." I said without thinking.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope, but close. It's Kaede."

* * *

 **A/N Another chapter done. My drive is great and motivation flowing through my veins. I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you did yay. This story will be finished this year heck possible in a couple months. Have a good day/night readers and I'll talk to ya in the next chapter!**


	15. Kill The Traveler

Everyone was crying. Our village was just attacked and all of the women were captured. Kaede was scared she was separated from her dad after the attack.

"What's going to happen to us?" One of the girls asked.

"We're just going to toys to these savages." Another one replied.

There were weeping all around. None of us wanted to think of what they we're going to do to us. Looking around we we're in a cave. "I don't want to be here." Kaede said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was crying and couldn't stop, she hasn't cried like this in years since mom passed away. "Daddy please save me." She weeped as she curled up into a ball. I just want to go home she thought to herself. I don't want to get raped, if I just bite my tongue right now they won't be able to do anything to me. Kaede closed her eyes tight and started to squeeze her tongue between her teeth the taste of copper took over her mouth as blood started to trickle through her lips. A little more and it'll be over she thought.

"You're all free. Get out of here." A voice said, as soon as those words were said she heard footsteps rushing out of the cage as if a stampede was charging through. After the sound of the footsteps faded away Kaede looked up at her savior. She was crying even more now, in shock of how quick the situation changed, and how happy she could feel knowing she would live. She watched as he turned around and went to walk away, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted to stop him and thank him. Without realizing it she reached out towards him and grabbed ahold of his shirt. He turned around and faced her.

She stared at him for a moment and finally was able to get a question out. "What's your name?"

"Leo." He replied solemnly. He has a cute name, almost like a little cub.

He had a slight blush on his cheek, how can he look so innocent after just killing someone she thought to herself as if mystified. "Well thank you Leo, you saved me and those girls." She watched his face closely as he started to break out into a smile that looked like relief. My savior is cute.

"Kana…" He whispered. Whose Kana she wondered?

With a giggle she replied with. "Nope, but close. It's Kaede."

* * *

"Kaede?" I whispered to myself. I did it old man, I saved your daughter.

"Mhm, can we talk after we get out of the cave?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, that'd be best." I turned around and walked towards the exit of the cave.

" **You sure do know how to bring them."**

" _What do you mean?"_

" **You'll learn one day or another.''**

Watching out for the bodies I left on the cave floor I neared the exit, but stopped myself once the sound of struggling reached my ears. I stuck my arm out and stopped Kaede. Taking a peek outside I saw the girls I just rescued being held down by Revolutionary soldiers.

"Seems like we got ourselves a break out. Now ladies who let you out for a walk." A soldier said as he got face to face with one of the women. She just spat on his face. The soldier jumped back and pulled out his sword. "You stupid whore, I'll kill you." He went to swing his sword down. I felt Kaede latch herself onto my arm and shake slightly.

"STOP." I yelled out, causing the soldier to stop in mid swing and look at me. "I'm the one that let them out, thought they could use fresh air. Being trapped with pigs can ruin the air around here."

The soldier glared at me for a moment. "What right do you have to speak Imperial dog."

I smirked and counted the soldiers. "About fifty of you eh? I'll give you this chance to leave right now. You don't even have to drop your weapons."

"Leave? You're just one kid and you couldn't even stand against one of us." All of the soldiers burst into laughter.

"I warned you." I glared at the soldiers and flicked my wrist. As I did that, half of the soldiers were impaled by a spike that came from their shadow. With that half of the soldiers dropped down dead. The rest were in a daze all was silent and no soldier knew what to do. Taking this chance I took out twenty more soldiers while they were dazed my blade cutting through every single one of their necks as if it was butter. "If only I had some toast." I mumbled. I watched as the remaining five soldiers went to run away, before they could get far away I bound them to the ground with their own shadows. "I only need one of you alive." I said with a chuckle. Fuck used to much, that sure wears me out I thought. Taking a deep breath I executed four of the soldiers with a quick decapitation. I approached the sole survivor of the group and looked down at him. "Hey what's your name?" I asked the soldier with a smile on my face.

"Jenkins." He replied with.

"Jenkins eh? Did I not give you guys a fair warning?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Y..you did."

"So why didn't you just leave?"

"You're just one person. How did you even do that?"

"You don't need to know that. Now can you deliver a message for me?" I leaned in closer to him, getting into his face.

"Y..ye..yes." He said, fear obvious in his voice.

"Tell your soldiers to fear the Demon of The North." I gave him one last smile and kicked him in the face. "Now run." I watched the soldier turn around and run off a small trail of blood. Once he was out of sight fatigue took over my body and I felt myself falling.

"Leo!" I heard Kaede scream as I felt her arms wrap around my body catching me.

"Just let me sleep a little, I've been up for days." I told her as my conscience faded away.

* * *

Najenda looked at the paper in front of her. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up to calm her nerves. After taking a long puff she finally said something. "How is everyone going to take this?" On the paper was a picture of the Night Raid member that left only a little while ago. "Demon of the North hmph, seems like they don't know his true name." There was a list of crimes he committed and it started with wiping out a group of fifty soldiers. He also took out many encampments. "There isn't any way I could get him off this list. He has practically killed a fourth of the army. You're an idiot kid." Let's just rip the band-aid off and get it over with she thought. She called everyone into the main hall from her throne and watched as they all filed into the room and stood in front of her. "Everyone we have a new target." Najenda said, a slight quiver in her voice. "It's Leo, wanted dead only." She watched the others, their faces all looked like they wanted to do the same thing. They wanted to yell in protest but none of them could bring themselves to do it. She sighed, and before giving anyone a chance to speak she told them. "He's wanted now, all missions are currently on hold, let's go. At least let one of us put him down."

The only person that could speak after that was Mine. "It's his fault Sheele died. I'll be sure to get revenge." There was an uneasy silence as the Night Raid members split up to get ready to take down a friend.

Once Leone got to her room she sat down on her bed. Her emotions were like a whirlwind right now. "Why did I let you go Leo? If I just stopped you we could of stayed on the same side." She broke out into a sob. She couldn't fight him like this, she can only blame herself for Leo being a target now.

* * *

 **To the Assassination Squad**

 **From the Emperor**

You are now under new orders to take out a target that has been causing

many problems for the Empire. He has killed countless soldiers and raided

Many of our camps. Your target is nicknamed Demon of the North. Bring

him back to the empire alive, for he may contain valuable information.

He was last seen with a green haired girl along the Eastern Villages.

"Kurome have you seen the orders we've gotten this time?" A member of the squad asked.

"Yes." Kurome replied with while eating a cookie from her bag.

"We have to bring him back alive, just how are we going to do that?"

"Simple. If he is with a girl take her as a hostage and make him surrender." Said a man that was hiding in the shadows until just now.

"You make it sound easy. Guess that'd be the best approach."

Kurome got up and walked away. She didn't care much for this mission, she only wanted to run into her sister so she could kill her. Whatever else it was, it didn't matter until after to her.

* * *

I stuck my arm out. "Kaede get behind me."

"Wah why Leo?" Kaede asked. We've been traveling together ever since I rescued her. She has been a great help, keeping me sane along this journey.

"Just a feeling." I've felt like I've been being watched for awhile now. Someone was definitely following us since awhile back. I looked at Kaede with a bit of concern. She always listened when I looked at her this way.

"Okay Leo." I felt my shirt get grabbed and smiled. She always holds onto me tightly when gets even a little scared. It's cute, she makes me feel like I just have to protect her. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that now, gotta get somewhere more private and take care of whoever was following us.

"Jump on my back, we're getting out of here." I waited till the familiar weight was now on my back. As soon as I felt she was secure I took off with full speed into a heavily wooded area. I ran and ran with her on my back for what felt like hours until I finally found a clearing. I stopped and waited for Kaede to hop off. "Alright whoever is out there. Come out now." As soon as those words escaped my lips a familiar laser flew past my face. I looked at the direction it came from. "So it's you guys?"

"You seem to be doing well Leo." Najenda said while walking in front of the group of assassins.

"You too, what do I owe the occasion of even you coming to see me?" A bad feeling was going through me right now.

"You know well why. Why did you do it?" She asked me.

"Kaede take my hand." She grabbed a hold of my hand, I gently squeezed her hand then had her pulled into the shadow realm. "I'll get you out soon, you're safer there for now."

"I understand, be safe and don't make me wait too long." Kaede replied as she disappeared from view.

"Now to answer your question. The army was raiding villages, harming the citizens that didn't deserve a single thing of mistreatment. They only didn't want to be involved!"

Najenda shook her head, I checked the rest of Night Raids faces. Mine looked like she was ready to kill me, Rabac had Cross Tails out probably trapped the aea, Bulat was in Incursio, Tatsumi seemed to stay in the back hesitating slightly. Leone was the last one I looked at, she looked like she was torn between something. "Leo this is war, they were involved the moment this war started." Najenda replied calmly.

"That's bullshit, the Revolutionary Army is just as bad as the Empire if they are ready to harm the innocent civilians that wanted no sides in this war." I said coldly.

"So you attack the Revolutionary soldiers for harming Imperial citizens?"

"I protected the civilians from both Armies." I glared at Najenda. I was hoping she'd understand why I'm doing this, but I guess not.

Najenda shook her head and sighed. "Is that your reason? Well you've made an enemy of the Revolutionary Army and wanted dead."

"That's how it is? I understand." I summoned a shadow katana into my hand and got in a low position. "Come at me."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sir we have confirmed reports of a man slaying our troops." A soldier told his leader.

"A man? Only one man only? How is that even possible?" The leader replied.

"Yes sir one man. He's doing it with a flick of the wrist."

"AHHHH! HELP US HE IS HERE!" Screaming came from the outside of tent. The leader and soldier ran out the tent only to see countless bodies on the ground and one man in the middle of them with a girl clinging to his back.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

The man looked at the leader and smiled. "Leo. Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" The leader felt nervous at hearing an odd request from the enemy.

"Yea it's actually very simple if you ask me."

"What is it?"

"Look at the flicka da wrist." The man flicked his wrist and that's when the leader felt a sharp pain go through his head and everything faded away. His body slumped onto the ground lifelessly.

"I have really got to name those spikes." Leo said.

"Hmm what about silent pain?" Kaede asked.

"That sounds stupid no offense." He giggled as he said.

"None taken." She smiled.

" **I already named it."** Kaede jumped back.

"What the hell was that Leo?" She asked.

"Oh you heard him? That's odd."

" **It's cause the writer thinks it's easier this way. Anyways the name is.."**

"Writer? Whose this writer Nypherius?" Leo asked.

" **THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, this is just an elaborate way for him to give a name to that overpowered attack for the readers."**

"Readers?" Leo tilt his head.

" **It doesn't matter, I named the move Neuron Spike."**

"Who is writer and readers Nyph?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry bout this being out this week and not last, work life has been busy and other things going on anywaaaays woop another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story so far and enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/evening/night for whenever it is for you! Until next time!


	16. Kill The Ties

I could feel my blood boiling in anticipation. If this was the me that was before Night Raid I would be scared, but right now. I can only find excitement in this chance to see how much stronger I have gotten.

" _Nypherius, willing to help me out?"_

" **Any request in specific?"**

" _A better reaction time is all I need."_

" **Alright."**

I took a look down at my arms, the blood in my veins turned black and pulsated slightly. This feeling that is all too familiar, over my time hunting down military camps Nypherius and I have gotten closer. "Now who first?"

I stood there waiting, going on the offence would be suicide. Plus even if they are my enemies today, they were my comrades at one point. I shouldn't be feeling so excited about this battle to come. "Tatsumi sit this one out, you don't a chance in hell without a teigu." Najenda ordered.

My eyes darted to Tatsumi "But bo.."

He was cut off by Najenda "Shut it, why do you think I'm not going to fight." Tatsumi backed down and Najenda stood by his side. "Now attack."

Braht launched off the ground in what would be high speed aiming Neuntote right at me, but to me he couldn't be going any slower. I held the katana loosely in my right hand waiting for him to get close, once the spear was inches away from my body I swung my blade at the tip of Neuntote redirecting the spear along with it's user. His body missed mine by mere centimeters.

A subtle noise from behind alerted me that someone was approaching. So that's where you were hiding Akame I thought to myself. I spun the katana inbetween my fingers moving my hand behind my back. I could feel the blade spinning in circles as the familiar feeling of metal hitting against my blade swatting the object away. Going with the momentum I received my blade into my left hand and brought it back to my front still spinning it. A flash of light from in front of me caught my attention, I did a backflip and watched as a stream of energy shots flew underneath me, upon landing I weaved through the storm of bullets while reaching down and grabbing my shadow. I pulled it off the ground and held it in front of me letting the shadow absorb everything coming my way. Then there was silence.

"How.. How is that even possible?" I heard Najenda asked. "It's three on one."

I dropped my shadow back onto the ground and stared at the members of Night Raid. All my attackers were now by Najenda's side now. "A lot of training." Was all I said. This battle was exhilarating, I could only feel pride on being able to hold them off like that. I wanted to continue, I want to go on the offensive, I want to take them down. It would be so much fun. That's when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Yellow fur?" I asked myself as the object made contact with my cheek. I stood there, unmoved and unperturbed as I realized what it was. My instincts kicked in and I spun my blade in my hand cutting clean through Leone's arm and then kicked her away from me. It took me a moment to realize what I just did. "Leone.." I whispered to myself. How could I do that? I jumped into the shadow realm and grabbed Kaede's hand and ran away with her for as far as my body could go.

"Leo.. why are you crying?" Kaede asked. Then there was a pause. "They were trying to kill you."

I kept running, trying not to think about what Kaede just said. I wanted to believe that just maybe that was a sparring session and that's why I got so excited. I wanted to believe that we aren't enemies.

* * *

They all were shocked for a moment, none of them could say a single thing as they watched their target start to cry on the battlefield as he ran into the shadows. Najenda looked at Leone for a moment. "Did.. did he feel remorse?" She asked herself quietly. "Rabac stitch Leone's arm back on." She ordered in a shaky voice. "Let's head back and rethink our strategy, we underestimated him too much." She watched as Braht held Leone up and watched as the bruise on her stomach already start to fade away. Taking one last look at what was just recently a small battlefield she only had one last thing to say. "Please don't become another Esdeath."

* * *

"So anyone still want to do a frontal assault on mister demon?" An imperial assassin asked after watching the battle that even Night Raid struggled to gain ground on.

Unanimously four other assassins shook there heads and said. "No thank you."

Kurome was the only one who didn't say anything, she wasn't even eating her cookies. "How did he know big sis was there?"

"Do you think he knew we were watching as well?" One of them asked.

"Enough talking." Their leader ordered. "Try and follow him, and make sure you grab the girl first. We won't have a second chance if we mess up." With that the assassins all shut up and took off in what they believed is the direction he ran.

* * *

I was laying under the sun panting. My body was heavy, and I couldn't move anymore. All the energy and excitement I had was long gone. I heard footsteps approaching me. "Kaede?" I waited for a reply as the footsteps got closer. I turned my head and saw Kaede sitting down next to me now.

"Can I ask you a question? Why were you crying? That battle you fought, all of it felt off for you."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes so will you open up to me?" I looked at Kaede's face for a moment, she looked concerned.

"Let me take you back to how I met them first. It started with them as odd as you can say stopping me from killing someone, or really Nypherius. Before we became closer he actually had full control over me. Anyways I was brought back to Night Raid, and welcomed in for a time. I got close to them and started to feel like we were family. Yet, everything fell apart after I let one of them die. They were my friends, and I let one die because I couldn't bring myself to kill one soldier." I felt the weight of a body transfer onto mine. "Kaede? What are you doing?"

"You were shaking." She told me as I felt her pressing her face into my chest. "It's okay Leo, I can understand the rest of the story." She's so warm.

"Kaede in a world where tomorrow is never guaranteed that when you fall asleep you might not wake up the next day. Where do you live?" I watched as she lifted her head up, and stare at me for a moment.

"Simple silly, I'd live in the time of now, and today." She flashed me a smile. The pain from earlier seemed to melt away as I looked at her.

"In the now and today, what would you have done if I never came?"

"Well, we'll never have to know. As long as I stay by your side, I'll be safe."

"I don't have a clean track of keeping people alive." I looked away from her. No matter what, in a battle I'd lose focus on protecting. My focus would be to enjoy the fight and kill my target.

"You've been able to keep me alive." She said, joy obvious in her voice.

"I.. I guess." She's like a bright light. Almost as if she was the sun itself, too bright to look at yet captivating.

"It's not a guessing thing. You have, just look I'm right in front of you, you can even touch me."

"Uhh what?" I watched as she tilted her head slightly and had a smirk growing on her face. This can't be good.

"You can even touch me." She repeated as she grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to her chest holding it there. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

I could feel my face heat up, and a soft thump against my hand. "Ye.. Yea."

"If you hadn't come when you did. My heart wouldn't be beating. I was more than prepared to kill myself that day." She was ready to do that? Such a thing.

"Kaede.."

"Shh." I watched as she leant down and pressed her lips against mine. As soon as the kiss happened it ended. "Leo.. can I ask you something?"

I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. "Y.. Yea."

"If tomorrow isn't guaranteed then why don't we live in the time of now." She was blushing, her face becoming a complete shade of red. I understand why though suggesting that.

"Because we never want to believe tomorrow won't come."

She leaned in so her lips were against my ears. "So let's live like it won't." She whispered provocatively.

"Okay."

* * *

"I don't think I can go anymore Kaede." I told her while letting out a yawn. We got our clothing back on.

"Same, I'm getting tired as well." I smiled and grabbed a hold of Kaede's hand interlocking our fingers.

"Kaede… I love you."

I could feel her body pressing against mine with a small weight added onto my chest. "Your heart beating really fast. I love you too Leo." She giggled. "Oh it's beating faster now!"

"Whose fault is that?" I looked down at her and ran my free hand through her hair.

"Hmm who knows." She giggled and I snickered.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep. As my mind went blank I had one last thought. For once I'm happy.

* * *

 **A/N Even in the dark world of Akame Ga Kill love can bloom. How will our new couple face this world? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good whatever time it is for ya see ya next time.**


	17. The Beginning Of The End

I watched as the hooded figure approached me, he held a pot in his hands. The pot smelt amazing, I don't know if it's because I haven't ate a decent meal in days, or if it was actually something good. "Wha iz en eh aht? (What is in the pot?)" I tried to ask him, but without a tongue it's hard to talk.

"What was that? I can't understand you, try to speak a little clearer please." The man said with a chuckle. So it's him, of course who else would it be. "Anyways my dear prisoner I have brought you such a wonderful meal." I could hear the glee in his voice as he said those words.

"I ont ant it. (I don't want it.)" I tried asking my torturer. I want to kill him, I want to watch as the air leaves his lungs and life leave his eyes. I would too, but I'm stuck. My hands are cuffed to a wall, along with my legs, and my body is too torn up to move. The chains rattled as I tried my hardest to break through the cuffs, but nothing else happened, no weakened chain giving out like I want it to.

"Don't be that way, this is your new home. You should love it here." Again with the chuckle. "And as a warming gift, here is some food. Enjoy. It'll be the only good meal you'll get for the rest of your life." He opened my cage and put the pot down in front of me. It was stew with chunks of meat in it. It looked so good, it made my mouth water. "And as the nice guy I am, I will even feed it to you."

Having to have be fed by this scum. As if the torture wasn't enough. How.. Just how did I get into this situation. " _And where the hell are you Nypherius."_

* * *

"They're sleeping. Hurry up and get the girl." Said the leader of the assassin group. He was worried, if they messed up they were done.

"We know." Kurome replied, even she was worried. Their target was able to hold off Night Raid, he could take on this small group easily. She rushed over to the girl at full speed. She was almost there, until the sound of a branch snapping caused her to turn her head. In that short moment her attention was off her target, he was already up and alert.

Fuck was all the assassins could think to themselves, as they watched him get up. They all held their breath. Ready to die, they waited yet death never came.

"Take one step and the girl dies."

* * *

A tree branch snapping woke me up. Someone is here. I jumped to my feet in time to see a girl charging at me. I summoned my katana and prepared for a fight.

"Take one step and the girl dies." A voice from behind called out to me. I turned around and saw a guy in all black wearing a mask to hide his face. He had Kaede in her arms, she was unconscious. "Put away your weapon." My body started to shake from rage, yet I contained it as much as possible and put away my blade.

"What do you want?" I asked the man.

"Just to come with us peacefully mister demon, we've been wanting to talk with you for awhile now."

"Put the girl down and we can talk with our blades." I am going to kill him, I will kill this fucker for putting his hands on her.

"Who would do that? You're far too strong even with a group of people like us." I looked all around me, there was a group of about six people around me.

"And who exactly are you?" I spat out at the guy, venom in my voice. I swear to god I will kill you all.

" **Calm down Leo. This isn't the time."**

" _When is the time then?"_

"We are just a group of assassins that work for the empire."

"Why are you after me then?"

"You're wanted at the capital, and before you ask the girl is insurance so that you won't kill us."

"Let the girl go, and I'll be more then happy to follow you there." I need to go there anyways, a certain minister has a meeting with my blade, and so do these fucking scum.

"You can't think we are that stupid can you?" This man has the balls to try and make fun of me? "Kurome lead him, I'll stand back with the girl so he won't do anything."

I glared at the guy. "If you go out of my sight, or behind me with her. I will kill every single one of you here." I won't let that fucker touch her.

I watched the guy closely. "Fine fine, Kurome you come take the girl I'll lead him."

"Understood." Replied Kurome. I looked at her for a moment she looked familiar. Who? Just who. Oh wait.

"Hey Akame look alike." She glared me down and I smirked. Akame's sister. "Take care of her or I will take care of you all."

"Enough talking." The what I would say is the leader approached me. I gave him a quick smile then spat in his face.

"I will kill you mister leader~" I started walking in the direction of the capital. "I don't have all day and neither do you so let's get going." I could tell the leader got pissed at me, the look on his face gave it away all too well. I just smiled to myself. Just you wait. I will kill you all the moment you let your guard down.

* * *

I could see the walls of the capital through the tree line. We're getting close, I need to think of something quick before we get there. I checked around me. The leader is in front of me, behind me are two other assassins, and Akame's sister is in the back with Kaede. What did they do to her? She hasn't even been conscious this whole time. I gave a worried look towards her. "Just what did you guys do to her?" I turned back towards the leader as I asked, anger apparent in my voice.

"Calm down hotshot, we only gave her medicine, Actually speaking of her Kurome, take the girl somewhere after this." The leader said.

I put on a fake grin as worry started to develop in my mind. "You sure you want to take away the only thing stopping me from killing you all?"

The leader of the group looked back at me. "She's only leaving your sight, if our friend here doesn't hear from us she'll be sure to kill the girl right away." I glared at him. He has me trapped right now fuck, I brought Kaede into this, I can't be the reason she dies. "So you better cool your head and act like the prisoner you are."

Tch this bastard. "Hey Akame's sister."

"What?" Kurome replied while taking hold of Kaede's body.

"Hurt her, I will kill every last one of you." I said while watching her take Kaede away.

I felt a thud against the back of my head. I glared at the idiot who hit me. "Shut up, we get it. You'll kill us. We aren't stupid enough to hurt her, and you idiot. Don't irritate the kid, or your head will come off."

I smirked at the idiot who hit me. "Ya heard him. Don't irritate me." I looked away from the guy and back towards Kurome and Kaede who were slowly disappearing from my view. I will rescue you, I promise. I looked back at the capital which entrance was right in front of my face by now. There was two guards blocking the entrance.

"Is this the guy?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes he is, are you the escorts?" The leader replied. I sighed to myself, I know if I do something I'll just endanger Kaede.

"Alright we'll take it from here then." The two guards walked up to my and I smiled at them.

"Hello soldiers of the empire. How is your day going?" I watched as both guards slammed their fist into my stomach. The air left my lungs, and I fell onto my knees. Fuck that hurt. "I guess a rough day." I said while coughing and gasping for air.

Both soldiers were at my side and picked me up by the arms and started to drag me away. "Say one more word and we will kill you before we get to your big surprise."

I closed my eyes. This is the first time I've been to this city for something none casual. Kaede it might be awhile before I get to see you again, but I will get to you. I promise.

I looked around me while being dragged down the streets of the capital. Everywhere people were staring at me, a flurry of emotions on everyone's faces. Some looked at me with nothing but disgust and fear, others seemed happy to see me being taken away. "Tch" I clicked my tongue and closed my eyes. Just ignore them, ignore the world. I shut everything I could out, those in this city don't understand what it's like outside of these walls. They don't know my hardships, or how the empire is the reason for this nation's suffering, the reason there is war.

"Wake up kiddo." I heard a voice call out. I was brought of my thoughts. Looking around, I was in a dungeon with cells all around me. I was in front of one. I could hear the screams of men throughout the dungeon, it was echoing.

"Where are we?" I asked the guard fear obvious in my voice. His only response was a smile on his face and a hand on my shoulder. With some force the guard pushed me into a cell and closed the door. I didn't move I just stood there in horror as I realized exactly how bad my situation was, it all clicked together after the guards final words of farewell.

"Your new home. Enjoy."

* * *

 **A/N well short chapter, sorry I've been busy with irl stuff like work. And it's been a fun lil hell hole. I finally got the chance to write again and I will continue since I love this story like it's my baby. Anyways I'll shut up after the usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't know what to write at all for this, since I really only knew I needed to get Leo to this point, not the full how to. Well, have a good time!**


	18. Kill The Sanity

Day 1:

"Lock him up in the solitary chamber. We'll get to the demon once we finish with the rest of these scum." I heard the torturer say outside of my cell. I looked up and saw two soldiers open up my chamber. "Oh and before I forget, can one of you two cut off his eyelids?" Fuck that I thought to myself. I raised my arm up and went to summon a neuron spike.. But nothing happened.

I felt the hilt of a sword bash into my stomach. A gasp escaped through my lips. I could feel the pain vibrate throughout my entire body, why does something so little hurt so much? "Don't try any shit. Unless you want your little girlfriend to get hurt." The soldier said.

"Some demon he is, what a pussy." The other soldier replied. I watched as a dagger was brought right in front of my face. "And like a pussy we'll treat you real gently." He said as he slowly sawed my eyelids off. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much as the dagger tore through my skin, until my eyelids were halfway off. I tried to blink, but my eyelids just slid along my eye while blood covered my sight. That's when I felt something take a hold of my eyelids and that's when the pain was refreshed as I felt them being ripped off.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AHHG!" I screamed. I could feel the blood hardening over my eyes. Nypherius, please stop this pain please make it go away.

I felt a blade dig into my eye socket behind my eye. I could feel it pushing out my eye, the ground looked much closer than before out of my left eye. Then my vision in that eye was gone and I could feel a circular object being forced down my throat, I swallowed it before I could choke on it. "Shut the fuck up, or you'll eat your other fucking eye." The rest of the moment blurred until I came to in a cell where no light touches. A place like this would be a sanctuary to me, but with this pain coursing through my body. It couldn't be more of a hell.

* * *

Day 8:

"Wakey wakey, you should know you're not allowed to sleep anymore." The voice made my body jerk up to prepare myself for what came next, but no matter what I do the scalding hot water go down my body. My body was burnt, even the smallest of movements was enough to send a jolt of pain up my spine. "Guess what? You're the last one left in this chamber, and we aren't taking anymore applicants until Lady Esdeath returns. So you have our sole focus. Now let's have some fun." The torturer walked into my chamber and grabbed ahold of me then dragged me to a torture bed. "And look we even have a bed just for you while you're in our care, isn't the empire just the kindest?" I would fight back, but without Nypherius aiding me, there isn't anything I can do. Specially with the burns on my body. It hurts to even breath. The torturer pushed me down onto the bed, that's when I felt my back being pierced all over.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. I think I gave you the wrong bed, this one has spikes all over it. My bad." The torturer giggled. "The smallest movements will tear your back apart, so try not to move to much mister demon, oh but don't worry we have special herbs on those spikes so you won't bleed too much even if you do move. Now let's get on with the torture while your skin is nice and tender." The torturer grabbed a scalpel and stabbed the joint between my shoulder and arm. I could feel the blade dig through my skin. I bit down on my lip to hold back a scream. "Now let's open up with something special, a special method of torture inspired by our very own Esdeath." I watched as the torturer grabbed an ice cube and shoved it into the fresh wound he created. I felt my teeth bite through my lip and press against each other as the ice made my arm feel like it was being torn out of it's socket. "Now please let out a cry, but also try to stay sane through this. We want you in prime mental condition for the empire ya know." The torturer repeated this method on my other arm as well as the joints connecting my legs to my hips. It felt like my limbs were being torn off.

"Please fuck someone… help me it hurts! IT HURTS! NYPHERIUS PLEASE!" I cried out. That's when the pain changed though, instead of tearing, my wounds started to burn as if they were lit on fire.

"Oh it looks like the ice melted! How fun! See this torture method was made to rot the skin by using ice to melt and once it melts, we of course had salt in the middle to inflame the wound." I could tell he was smiling at my pain. "Oh wait, where are my manners? I forgot to feed you before you got into bed. Please pardon my rudeness I'll be right back." I tried to listen to his steps, but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. My body was shaking from the pain, I could feel the spikes in my back tearing apart at my flesh. It hurt so bad. I heard footsteps coming back, my body reacted in fear, I could feel myself shaking more violently. "Ahh here is some food. It's the best of cuisines, ya know. Rotten danger beast flesh."

* * *

This flesh has been sitting here for weeks, I wonder how my dear patient the demon is going to handle it. The torturer thought to himself as he put his hand under Leo's jaw and forced his mouth open. "Make sure to chew properly and swallow it all! It'd be a shame to waste such a delicious meal I worked hard to get." The torturer shoved the danger beast flesh into Leo's mouth and watched over him with obvious glee, even though a mask covered his face. He watched in ecstasy as his play toy showed him a face of pure disgust. Yet the best part is what happened after he had eaten the flesh. The torturer watched as his toy's eye started to slowly form and the cuts he had just inflicted on him healed up. "Looks like we get to have even more fun, a demon really is the best."

* * *

My vision went blank while eating the flesh. I could feel the flesh on my back heal around the spikes, it only amplified the pain as new wounds were created from the spikes. "GAAH!" This pain is unreal. I could see the darkness leaving my sight, my vision was restoring. But it was off, I could see my bed, but everything else is black, until I looked over to the side. That's when I saw it, a real demon. It's face looked as if it had metal melted into it, it's body was as red as blood. It looked as it stood seven feet tall easily, and on it's fingers were long and bony with clawlike nails sticking out of them. The blood in my body went cold, and the pain only enhanced as I started to try and break out of my bed, yet I couldn't. "What are you trying to do? Trying to leave the empire's hospitality?" The demon asked in a chilling voice. This is my own hell isn't it.

* * *

Day 11:

The demon comes to my bed every day. He just loves to hurt me all day and I can't even do a thing can I. He keeps cutting up my body, he just won't stop! "AHAHAH IT HURTS IT HURTS!" I screamed as I felt his claws dig through my flesh. He likes to cut me until my body is bathed in blood, then he feeds me flesh of his demon pets and my wounds go away. He just won't stop ahaha why won't he stop? Am I just his little toy to torture for all eternity? I stopped looking, I closed my eyes to this world. That makes it all the more bearable I suppose. Yet I can still feel his claws raking through my flesh. It stings, it hurts, I want to die, but I'm already hell so I guess I already did. Yet as long as I keep my eyes close, I don't have to see the demon anymore.

"Now now, keeping your eyes closed isn't any fun is it?" The demon cooed. That's when I felt my eyelids get ripped off. The dark world I was trapped in was still there and the demon stood before me, smiling with all his teeth showing. "You have such lovely eyes now! I wonder how is it? Not sleeping for so long has to create hallucinations. I wonder, how do you see me? What is this world to you mister demon?"

I won't talk to you, it'll just make you all the happier. I felt the demon put his claws against my cheek. "Oh you poor kid, you're shaking and you probably don't realize it. Since you've been such a good patient I'll let you rest for a few days. It's no fun if you break so soon." I watched in relief but horror as the demon started cutting gashes into the rest of my body, only to stick a bunch of razors into every single wound. I could them in every gash. "Oh looks like your flesh is breaking, it's already turning grey on the inside deep down. I really should let you rest mister demon." I looked as a wicked smile spread upon the demon's lips. "Here have some food and then rest up!" The demon gave me food and I ate it right away. The hunger had taken it's toll on me. After I swallowed the food, my newly formed eyelids covered my eyes.

"It's okay to sleep now right?" I asked the demon.

"Oh but of course mister demon."

* * *

Day 14:

I opened my eyes, I was no longer on a bed. I wasn't even in hell anymore. I took a look around. "I'm still in here though." Where's Nypherius? I went to stand up, but my insides felt like they were being cut up. "Ungh." I fell onto stomach. That's when I saw it in my arm. Underneath there was a slight hint of something silver. "What is that?" Every movement I make feels like my whole body is being cut up. I moved my arms while through the pain until one of the silver objects finally poked out through my skin.

"Looks like my little sleeper is finally awake. Here I was so worried you died." Every hair on my body stood up, I felt the urge to run away, as if the voice behind me held hell in itself. I turned to look at the man behind the voice. It was him. I glared at him. "That's such a great face! Defiance only after resting for three days! It's like you're a whole new person. I think lady Esdeath will love to have you when she returns."

"Esdeath will have your head once she knows what you did to me." I know Esdeath. She will not let this go, atleast.. I hope not.

"HAHAHA, foolish kid. Esdeath wouldn't harm one of her subordinates. Especially over a little toy." I winced as I tried to move towards him. I swear the moment I get the chance, I will kill this fucker. "Oo that looks painful, I think those blades have done enough damage to you. Let me take them out for you." He had nothing but happiness in his voice. The rest of the day was spent with him cutting open my body everywhere, taking out every single blade. My body was covered in my own blood, it was hard to move. It hurt to do anything even staying still felt so bad I could die.

* * *

"Here is some more food for you! After you eat I'll wash the blood off does that sound fair?" I nodded at his question and waited for him to toss the rotten meat I had become accustomed to. I devoured it in seconds. The pain I had been feeling slowly went away as my wounds closed up. "You know what, that blood actually looks good on you." The torturer came into my cell and took off his mask. He was smiling from ear to ear. "You've made me one very happy man this past couple weeks you know?" I tried to jump at him, yet my arms were chained to the wall. The only thing that resulted was the chains rattling as if to make fun of me. "See it's because you don't break! Never has someone not broken before." He grabbed a scalpel from his pocket and stabbed it into my shoulder then sliced down my chest."

"AHH! FUCK!"

"Such foul language though. Hmph I have a great idea!" He stabbed into my other shoulder. I bit down on my lip to hold back a scream. "If you can last through one last thing, I'll leave you all alone until lady Esdeath comes. Now be a good boy and wait till I come back tomorrow!" He kicked the scalpel that was still in my shoulder deeper in, so the blade went through and stabbed out the other side. He then reached over and pulled it out.

"Fucking asshole." I spat at him, but missed.

"Such a foul mouth indeed. Let me fix that for you!" I felt his hand force my mouth open then he grabbed my tongue. He held it with one tongue and slowly sawed through it with his scalpel. It hurt so bad. I couldn't take it, so I bit down as hard as I could. I saw the shock in his face as blood poured out of my mouth and my tongue fell onto the floor. Then he smiled and shoved a herb into my mouth. "Well well I guess you helped me mister demon. Don't worry you won't die thanks to that herb. Well have a good night mister demon!" He walked away. I looked down at my tongue. My mouth hurt so bad, but I couldn't taste blood anymore.

* * *

Day 15:

I watched as the hooded figure approached me, he held a pot in his hands. The pot smelt amazing, I don't know if it's because I haven't ate a decent meal in days, or if it was actually something good. "Wha iz en eh aht? (What is in the pot?)" I tried to ask him, but without a tongue it's hard to talk.

"What was that? I can't understand you, try to speak a little clearer please." The man said with a chuckle. So it's him, of course who else would it be. "Anyways my dear prisoner I have brought you such a wonderful meal." I could hear the glee in his voice as he said those words.

"I ont ant it. (I don't want it.)" I tried telling my torturer. I want to kill him, I want to watch as the air leaves his lungs and life leave his eyes. I would too, but I'm stuck. My hands are cuffed to a wall, along with my legs, and my body is too torn up to move. The chains rattled as I tried my hardest to break through the cuffs, but nothing else happened, no weakened chain giving out like I want it to.

"Don't be that way, this is your new home. You should love it here." Again with the chuckle. "And as a warming gift, here is some food. Enjoy. It'll be the only good meal you'll get for the rest of your life." He opened my cage and put the pot down in front of me. It was stew with chunks of meat in it. It looked so good, it made my mouth water. "And as the nice guy I am, I will even feed it to you mister demon." He put a spoon into the pot and pulled it out. I could see little chunks of meat in soup. "Ah you're eyeing it I see. Open your mouth." I opened my mouth and he fed me and helped me swallow my food. It felt so weird, once I swallowed the meat I could feel my tongue start to grow back. "Keep eating!" He fed me until the pot was empty. I hate that that man fed me.

"When is this final test going to happen?" I want it over, I just have to last through this last thing, then I'll be safe. I just have to bet on Esdeath.

"I decided to wait a couple of days for shock value. I'll see you then mister demon!" He waved at me and walked away.

* * *

Day 19:

"Ah mister demon I'm back and with some wonderful news!" The torturer came back, but he didn't have a hood on. I glared at him.

"Is it time now?" I want this over with.

"Oh yes it is indeed, but first. About that meal you had before. How was it?" He gleamed as he asked the question.

"It was good…" I answered a little hesitantly. Why does he need to know that?

"Good good. Well let me tell you something about that soup I made just for you!" He leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "The meat in that was made from your dead girlfriend. You just ate her up and said she tasted great you sick freak." He was giggling. My mind went blank… No… No way. Images of Kaede flew through my mind.

"No.. that wasn't.." No..

"Oh but yes it was. She was quite fun. She was saying how you were going to save her the whole time to! She was so hopeful, but you had to let the poor girl down." He kept talking but I stopped listening. I felt something inside me snap, every thought of killing him left. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't even see anymore. Everything in my world just went blank.

* * *

Day 21:

"Ah time to check on mister demon!" The torturer left his home and made his way to the torture chambers to check on his prized possession. Yet when he got there he was met with the same thing as yesterday. "I guess he really is broken." He sighed and walked up to the demon. "Those downcast eyes don't suit you at all mister demon. You breaking doesn't excite me at all." The torturer grabbed his scalpel and looked at the demon. "I may as well kill you since you have no use. Now how should I do it." The torturer spent an hour trying to decide how he wanted to kill him. He didn't want to, but a broken toy has no use, and you get rid of things that have no use. "Oh I know! I'll turn him into a work of art first!" The torturer walked up to his broken toy and cut into his stomach. He slowly cut up until his inside were showing. Yet they looked horrifying to him. The torturer fell back and crawled away in fear. "Wha… what are you mister demon." The inside of his toy, was pitch black. His insides were darker than the confinement room. His organs were a dark purple as if they were made from poison. "Just what… what are you?" That's when the most disgusting thing happened. Black strings came from both sides of the cut and forcibly pulled his stomach back together and his skin sealed itself back together. He was in shock. His toy was no longer human. He couldn't even be called alive at this point.

"Mister demon truly must be a demon…" That's when he felt it, his hand was burning as if it was doused in acid. He looked down and saw the black goop from his toys stomach melting the scalpel in his hand as well as starting to melt down his hand and bones. "GAH!" The torturer screamed in pain as he got up and ran out of the cell towards his cleaver. Once he reached his cleaver his hand was already almost gone. "I got to be quick!" Fighting through the pain the torturer managed to tie a string on his arm, stopping circulation then he cleaved what was left of his hand off. He then ran to the branding irons and used one to cauterize the wound. "Fuck this hurts so bad. Mister demon, you truly must of never gave up."

* * *

" **Leo, why is it every time I come back you are sleeping?"**

" _Huh what is that? Nypherius.. Where were you?"_

" **I was changing your body so you could live. It must of hurt, I'm sorry."**

" _You left me there alone."_

" **I didn't intend to, but changing everything in your system took much more attention than I thought, but ignore that and get up."**

* * *

I blinked for a moment. Then I remembered everything that happened. Kaede.. I.. That's when a hint of blue caught my attention. I looked up and stared into icy blue eyes. "Esdeath.." I said.

"I'm here now Leo. Let's get you out of here." She broke the chains keeping me to the wall and picked me up. I looked around for a moment until I saw a mangled corpse at the entrance of the chambers. It was the torturer I could tell. I looked back at Esdeath for a moment and realized something. This is her chamber.. This is where she tortures people. That guy was her subordinate. This is her fault. I closed my eyes. Kaede, I'll avenge you. I swear I will. A picture of Esdeath's dead corpse appeared in my mind, and I could feel a smile form on my lips. I swear I will kill her when I'm strong enough.

* * *

 **A/N Well that's done now. Phew. Oh just in case That ice is special ice that Esdeath made herself specifically for rotting wounds. I figured as much as a torture nut as she is, she'd make something like that. Well anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And continue to enjoy the rest. Have a good night/day/noon! See ya next chapter.**


End file.
